La Caída tras la Caída
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Después del ataque de Black Moon una serie de sucesos hace que lo que fue una victoria se vuelva un infierno personal para varias de las guerreras de Tierra incluyendo a la Neo Reina Serenity. Una profecía que marcara el rumbo de una nueva generación. Ultimo Spinoff de Bastardos sin Gloria. Advertencia, contiene Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Steven Volkov y algunos guardias por el contrario si es mi creación.

* * *

Se que he creado muchos fic de Bastardos Sin Gloria, pero este es el ultimo. En este Fic entraran en acción los últimos en el pasado de algo que se me fue de las manos y en verdad disfruto hacer. Sera la ultima pues tratare de que todos los cavos sueltos de los Spinoff se cierren en una sola obra de algunos capítulos (llevo 3 hasta el momento). En el siguiente Capitulo verán lo que paso tras la caída de Tokio Cristal tras el ataque de y en el siguiente la esperada llegada de los Hermanos Kou. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios para ver que les pareció. Con ustedes…

 **LA CAÍDA TRAS LA** **CAÍDA**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Era una mañana hermosa, como siempre en esa hermosa utopía destinada a ser, con los primeros rayos de sol una comitiva esperaba a la Neo Reina Serenity. Esta comitiva estaba encabezada por el mismísimo Rey Endimion junto con sus guerreras Mars, Venus y Mercury. Al bajar del transporte la soberana noto que la actitud de su amiga pelinegra y de su esposo eran algo distintas a la solían que tenían. En particular la regente de Marte que ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos. Aun así mantuvo su habitual sonrisa y los acompaño hasta Palacio. En un estricto dialogo protocolar se pusieron al día con algunos asuntos menores mientras que las para sorpresa de todos Urano y Neptun tomaron caminos separados. Durante el día todos trataban de evitar conversaciones si no era estrictamente necesario. Solo Ami y Mina que acababan de regresar de algunos asuntos en sus empresas estaban como todos los días.

Esa semana transcurrió casi sin inconvenientes pero este extraño comportamiento del Rey para su Reina hizo que sus guerreras y prácticamente todos descuidaran a la pequeña heredera, la cual solo recurría a la única que le daba consejo y el cariño que tanto necesitaba. Para sumar inconvenientes Michiru se presento con la Reina en una entrevista privada y luego de esta desapareció sin decir nada a nadie, lo que ocasiono que Haruka hiciera lo propio para seguirla.

Con la partida de Haruka, Lita regreso desesperada, pues su novio y secretamente esposo había desaparecido. Aun con la orden directa del Rey y poniendo a disposición el Servicio Secreto, que entro en acción conjunta con varias agencias de inteligencia, nada pudieron hacer. Parecía que simplemente Steven Volkov había desaparecido de la Tierra.

Una tarde de verano con algunas nubes en el horizonte, las guerreras estaban en sus respectivas funciones mientras que la joven Saturn viajaba a realizar un entrenamiento especial al otro lado de la galaxia. Fue cuando el Rey se acerco a su esposa en el patio Privado de la Reina.

\- Serenity… - Comienza sentándose a su lado.

\- Endimión. – Saluda la Reina. – ¿Que te trae a mi jardín?

\- Tenemos que hablar. – Responde con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo malo? – Cuestiona preocupada.

\- No, nada paso, solo… que… – Respira profundo y continua. – ¿Serena eres feliz?

\- ¿Que si soy feliz? – Pero más que la pregunta fue que la llamara Serena lo que le llamo al atención. – ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

\- No sé cómo decirlo, pero yo… no…

\- ¡Mama, papa! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Vamos a jugar! – Dice la pequeña que estaba corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Lo siento mi Pequeña Dama, pero tengo que hablar con tu madre. – Responde el soberano con seriedad.

\- Pero...

\- Hija ya escuchaste a tu padre. En otro momento jugaremos.

\- Siempre dicen lo mismo. ¡No me quieren! – Finaliza la Pequeña Dama que sale corriendo hacia el palacio llorando.

\- ¿Que tenias que decirme Darién? – Cuestiona una molesta Serenity.

\- En otro momento, voy a ver a Rini.

\- Siempre es en otro momento. Solo dime que es lo que quieres. – Dice poniéndose de pie molesta.

\- Serena yo…

\- Solo dilo, has actuado extraño desde que viajaste a esa conferencia de la ONU el mes pasado y peor desde que regrese de Kioto. ¡Solo dime lo que sucede!

\- Yo quiero el…

Un temblor sobresalto a todos en el palacio. Los soberanos de Tokio Cristal se miraron y supieron al instante lo que era. Ambos corrieron hacia el interior, más precisamente a la recamara especial en la que solo la Reina podía entrar. Al llegar encontró la puerta abierta y su rostro palideció. Seguidamente una explosión en las afueras sacudió a todos.

\- ¡Nos están atacando! – Dice Mars entrando casi dirigiéndose a Endimion. – Tiene que ponerte a salvo mi Reina. – Agrega mirando a la soberana.

\- ¡Busquen a Rini! – Ordena la Rubia. – ¡Búsquenla y pónganla a salvo! ¡Ahora!

Sin esperar respuesta salió en la búsqueda mientras que Jupiter, Venus y Mercury salían a las puertas de palacio a enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera atacando el lugar. Cuando la soberana salió encontró a sus guerreras tiradas en el piso ante un extraño grupo de atacantes.

\- Creo que debería rendirse ante nuestras fuerzas Neo Reina Serenity. – Exclama un enigmático peliplata con la media luna negra en su frente. – No tiene oportunidad contra nuestras fuerzas.

\- ¡Depongan su actitud y váyanse en paz! – Responde sin bajar su mirada ante el arrogante hombre.

\- Creo que no lo entiende. Sus guerreras cayeron y Tokio Cristal es nuestro.

\- ¡Jamás!

Un resplandor emano de la Neo Reina Serenity sin dejar de ver a ver a sus ojos. El Príncipe Diamante Black quedo sorprendido ante la fuerza de la mujer, mientras que dicho resplandor creaba un fuerte campo de energía en todo el palacio. Sin poder hacer nada Mars miraba desde el patio como su amiga usaba su poder, pues el Cristal de Plata estaba perdido. Mientras las fuerzas enemigas retrocedían sin poder hacer nada Sailor Mars arrastro el cuerpo inconsciente de Jupiter, mientras que Endimion hacia lo propio con Mercury y Venus. Minutos después Serenity entro casi agotada y se apoyo contra una columna.

\- ¿Dime que encontraste a Rini? – Pregunta suplicante.

\- No mi reina, no la halle… Lo siento.

\- ¿Quiénes eran? – Pregunta Endimión.

\- Herederos de la Luna Negra. Tokio Cristal cayó y no sé cuanto pueda aguantar sin el Cristal de Plata. Voy a necesitar su ayuda. – Pide mirando a Mars y las Sailors que aun estaban inconscientes.

\- Sabe que mi poder le pertenece mi Reina. – Responde con una reverencia.

\- Pero no lo tienes… – Responde con tranquilidad ante una pálida pelinegra. – No importa, ponte a resguardo mientras contengo al enemigo.

La Neo Reina fue a una habitación donde a través de su poder el Palacio brillo con intensidad, mientras lo que parecía una pared de Cristal envolvió su cuerpo. Nuevamente Mars y Endimión trasladaron a las Sailor's a una habitación contigua dejándolas acostadas, aun inconscientes sus cristales brillaron y dieron su poder a la Soberana.

\- Debo hacerlo. – Dice Mars acostándose en una de las mesadas.

\- ¿Como que no tienes poder? – Cuestiona Endimión.

\- No lo sé, hace una semana que no lo tengo, este no es mi uniforme, es un simple disfraz. No he podido transformarme. – Responde nerviosa. – No sé lo que me pasa.

\- Tranquila amor. – Dice Endimión. – Esto se solucionara.

\- Esto es por nuestra traición… Esto es mi culpa. – Responde con los ojos llorosos. – ¡Nunca debimos!

\- Nunca debí haberte dejado.

Le da un beso en la boca y sale hacia el salón de armas del palacio. Cuando llega un dolor en su corazón hace que caiga de rodillas. Con esfuerzo llego hasta el panel donde una gatita gris se acerco.

\- Mi Rey. – Comienza la gatita gris con miedo. – ¿Que sucede?

\- Estamos bajo ataque… – Responde con dolor. – Y no sé lo que me pasa…

\- Creo que debería descansar. – Sugiere con falsa tranquilidad.

\- Primero preparare las defensas manualmente y luego mandare un mensaje para pedir ayuda…

\- ¿Mensaje? ¿A quién Mi Rey?

\- A mi mismo…

Mientras que el Endimión terminaba de reforzar las defensas manualmente Rei lloraba impotente ante el riesgo de las personas que amaba sin poder hacer algo. Aun con un perfecto disfraz tomo su pluma de transformación entre sus manos llevándosela a su pecho y son suplicante tono comienza.

\- ¡Por favor Cristal de Marte! ¡Dale tu poder a la Neo Reina! ¡No permitas que por mi traición el Reino caiga! ¡Dejare a Endimión si me ayudas, dejare esta tonta idea de ser feliz con el hombre que amo con tal de ayudar a mi Reina! ¡Por favor Marte dame tu poder !

Su signo planetario resplandeció debajo de su falsa tiara y este poder ayudo al escudo de la Reina, pero inevitablemente al igual que sus compañeras quedo inconsciente para no despertar hasta que el poder del Gran Sabio cayó tiempo después. Aun así el espíritu del Rey jamás se aparto de su inconsciente cuerpo, aun después de volver, y de esta forma etérea Endimión supo el porqué de su falta de poder.

Luego de la gran batalla de Sailor Moon contra el Gran Sabio, el regreso de Rini y la lamentable pérdida de Sailor Plut, una agradecida Neo reina Serenity se encontraba frete a su yo más joven. En ese breve encuentro entre las jóvenes y las maduras guerreras hubo grandes cruces de miradas, pensamientos pocos podían comprender.

\- ¿Porque me mandó ese extraño mensaje? – Cuestiona Tuxido Mask a su yo mayor.

\- No estás preparado para saber. Solo te diré que tuve mis razones y para remediar errores.

\- ¿Qué tipo de errores?

\- No te puedo hablar del futuro, de nuestro futuro. Es mejor que sigas como hasta ahora y pienses en tu hija.

\- Así lo haré Rey Endimión. – Responde Tuxido Mask.

Días después las Sailor´s restantes se reunieron con las Inners en el salón de a los fines de tratar de solucionar los problemas de seguridad que claramente señalo la regente de Urano. Entre varias discusiones, la más enérgica era Urano, todas seguían discutiendo lo sucedido. A pesar de ello las mas calladas eran Mars, Jupiter y Neptun, las cuales solo asistían, pues sus pensamientos estaban en otras cosas en esos momentos. En el momento que Urano cuestionaba a la regente de Marte con respecto a que no haya visto nada en el fuego sagrado un agente del Servicio Secreto se presento interrumpiendo el dialogo.

\- Con el permiso guerreras. – Comienza el hombre. – Pero el Rey me mando a buscar a Lady Júpiter.

\- ¿Encontraron a Steven? – Pregunta poniéndose de pie como un resorte.

\- Así es mi lady. – Responde con una sonrisa.

Júpiter camino rápidamente hacia la puerta ignorando los reproches de Urano y antes de que digan nada Mars se disculpo diciendo que la acompañaría.

\- ¿Cómo pueden dejar la reunión así como así? – Dice con ira Urano golpeando con su puño la meza.

\- Yo también me retiro. – Dice Michiru. – No me siento bien.

\- ¿Que te sucede? – Cuestiona alivianando su tono.

\- Nada que te incumba. – Finaliza cortante.

Urano se queda apretando el puño mirando hacia abajo. Momento aprovechado por Venus y Mercury para salir antes de que explotara.

\- Ahora si lo vi todo. – Dice Venus consternada.

\- ¿Que viste? – Cuestiona Mercury resisando su computadora personal.

\- Están separadas. No te das cuenta. – Responde Venus mostrando lo obvio.

\- No me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás. Con permiso.

\- ¿Y a esta que le pico ahora… – Se pregunta la rubia mirando a su amiga caminar en sentido opuesto.

Lita llego al Hospital General de Tokio lo más rápido que pudo junto con Rei. Al entrar a la habitación, que estaba custodiada por dos Guardias Reales, lo vio. Rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al verlo acostado con muchas vendas y un claro rostro de dolor a pesar de estar sedado. Al tocar su mano la sintió fría, pero el rápidamente la apretó al sentirla cerca. No estaba consciente, pero su calidez era inconfundible. Rei miraba esta escena y se sintió triste, un sentimiento que le llamo la atención. Pero también se sintió sofocada y algo mareada. Fue al baño que estaba en el piso y casi no llega al inodoro para dejar su desayuno en el. A regañadientes aprovecho que estaba en el Hospital y fue a la guardia de este. Tras un rápido análisis le extrajeron una muestra de sangre y minutos después el resultado la dejo más pálida de lo que ya era. Salió corriendo, llorando hacia su templo donde la falta de respuesta del Fuego Sagrado le mostró que era verdad. Ella esperaba el hijo de Endimión. Entendió porque no podía transformarse y también que el fuego la ignore, pues recordaba que cuando Serena quedo embarazada de Rini ella no tenía poderes hasta después de su nacimiento. Miles de cosas rondaron su mente, desde la posibilidad de interrumpir su embarazo hasta dejar todo y refugiarse en el lugar más recóndito de la Tierra para que no la encontraran. Luego de meditar las cosas decidió que era hora de hablar las cosas y enfrentarse a su Reina, su amiga, pues a estas alturas ella no tenía la fuerza para poder seguir llamándola así. Sabía que lo entendería, y hasta se mostraría feliz por ella, pero no podía creer lo que había hecho. Había traicionado todo por lo que lucho, todo lo que dejo por su amor prohibido con el mismísimo Rey de Tokio Cristal. La solución era simple. Su deber era primero.

Ese mismo día la Neo Reina Serenity despedía a su hija en la Puerta del Tiempo, pues entendía que era hora de que entrenara con su yo más joven para ser una verdadera guerrera. Tras dejar una carta a si misma abrazo a su hija y se despidió junto a su esposo. Una vez que la puerta se cerró ella giro hacia Endimión y le dijo.

\- ¿Que era lo que tenias que decirme? – Lo frontal de la pregunta dejo frio al Rey.

\- No es el lugar Serenity.

\- Ya dilo de una vez. Deja de evadir las cosas.

\- Serena… – Da un gran suspiro. – Quiero el divorcio. – Respondió mirándola a los ojos con firmeza.

\- ¿Que acabas de decir? ¿Qué tu quieres el divorcio? – Cuestiona aun incrédula.

\- Si. Lo siento, pero amo a otra persona… Sé que tendría que haberlo hecho hace años, pero las cosas se dieron de esta forma. – Responde con tranquilidad y aun sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Eso explica porque no tenemos intimidad hace años…

\- No es eso. Lamento decirlo de esta manera, pero en realidad amo a otra persona. Entiende que te ame en el pasado, pero no pude controlar lo que me paso.

\- ¡Pudiste hacerlo hace tiempo, no tenias derecho… ¡No lo tenias! – Dice levantando la vos.

\- Serena, lo siento, pero luego de la fiesta tomare mis cosas y regresare a mi antigua vida.

\- Déjame sola… vete a… tu departamento, no quiero verte por ahora… vete con ella si lo prefieres.

Dicho esto ella se dio la vuelta y dejo atrás a su esposo echa mil demonios, y aun así con la sensación de haberse sacado un gran peso de encima. Era una mezcla extraña de emociones, aunque el sentirse traicionada y frustrada dominaba a todas. Al llegar a su cuarto encontró a Sailor Mars, la cual al verla se puso de rodillas en señal de respeto. La Neo Reina entro sin decir nada, pero unos segundos después la llamo.

\- Pasa… y cierra la puerta por favor. – Dijo tratando de calmarse. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Rei?

\- Mi Reina… yo… – Su vos se quebró y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunta preocupada tomando su hombro, pero ella se quita el brazo de encima.

\- Mi reina… no merezco su compasión… no merezco siquiera ser su guerrera ni mucho menos la amiga que dije ser en el pasado.

\- Toma asiento Rei y dime que sucede, me preocupas. – Dice sorprendida por esa declaración. – Tu eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Dime qué pasa?

\- Me tengo que ir, lo siento… ni siquiera tengo mis poderes y es porque te traicione y no tengo perdón de lo que hice… yo…

\- Tú perdiste tu poder… – Serenity piensa unos segundos. – Acaso tu estas… – Ante esa pregunta la pelinegra asiste.

\- No pensé que podría pasar… pero estoy esperando un hijo.

\- ¡Pero eso es genial Rei! ¡Me alegro mucho! – Dice la reina con sincera alegría. – ¡Es lo único bueno que ha tenido mi día! ¡Vamos a tener que festejarlo! – Enfatiza tomando las manos de su amiga, pero esta las quita y la mira a los ojos con vergüenza.

\- No merezco ni tu amistad ni tu alegría, no merezco nada. Soy una traidora y merezco el peor de los castigos mi reina.

\- Pero un hijo es una bendición, y sabes bien que lo malcriaremos como lo hicieron con mi hija. – Responde tratando de animar a su amiga.

\- Mi reina, yo dejare mi puesto a su lado mientras este embarazo dure y luego encontraremos a un reemplazo para mí.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Quién es el padre? – Cuestiona sospechando con temor la respuesta.

\- No viene al caso… – Responde quitando la mirada.

\- Si, si lo es. – Dice poniéndose de pie. – Extrañamente hoy Endimión me pidió el divorcio… acaso…

La respuesta vino sola pues la regente del fuego se quebró en llanto, abatida y aun peor avergonzada se tapo el rostro. La Neo Reina la miro con una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado quería golpearla, no podía negarlo, pero por otro lado una serie de recuerdos llegaron de improvisto y una respuesta llego a sus labios.

\- Yo… lo entiendo Rei… nunca terminaste con él como fue debido… al recuperar nuestros recuerdos simplemente regresamos y dejamos de lado tus sentimientos, nunca debimos…

\- No lo hagas Serena, no uses tu increíble bondad para justificar mi traición, no lo merezco, no merezco siquiera estar en tu presencia… no merezco misericordia… he traicionado mis votos, he traicionado a mi reina y lo peor de todo traicione tu amistad…

\- Tranquila Rei… – Dice dolida por su amiga abrazándola mientras ella se quebraba en sus brazos. – Nunca podemos dominar nuestro corazón… lo sé porque a pesar de elegir este destino el mío estaba en las estrellas… ya no llores… esto se solucionara.

Rei descargo su frustración y esa sensación de culpa que la estaba matando desde que viajo a Nueva York, desde que consumo su amor, desde que fragmento y traiciono todo lo que creía.

\- Cuando sea madre… – Dice separándose de la Reina. – Puedo pedirte que borres mi memoria.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Vive tu verdadero amor, no podría hacer algo así.

\- Hice una promesa durante el ataque, cuando mi poder había desaparecido sin saber por qué. Prometí dejar todo atrás con tal de poder ayudar al reino sin importar mi destino.

\- No. No lo harás, disfruta ser madre, es una de las mejores experiencias que existen, no pierdas eso.

\- No podría…

\- Lo harás… ahora haz lo que quieras… eres una persona libre, viaja, quédate en tu hogar. No te sientas presionada por tus deberes.

\- Lo siento… en verdad lo siento…

\- Tranquila amiga… quiero verte sonreír.

Al escuchar eso Rei lloro nuevamente y así en silencio se quedaron hasta el anochecer. Sin tener éxito con el amino de su amiga la Neo Reina mando a que la llevaran a su templo donde no fue vista por mucho tiempo.

* * *

¿Que tal hasta ahora? Espero sus comentarios y desde ya muchísimas gracias a todos los que les ha gustado y me han dado el apoyo de seguir! También para ti lector anónimo que estas desde las sombras del ciber espacio leyendo! ¡Nuevamente Gracias a todos!

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2 Una Llegada Inesperada

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Steven Volkov por el contrario si es mi creación.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **UNA LLEGADA INESPERADA**

Pocos días después de la partida de Rei por "Razones de Estado" también la siguió Michiru, pero en este caso nadie pregunto, todos suponían que era por su problema amoroso con la corredora. En tanto Lita tampoco estaba mucho por palacio, pues ella estaba más que interesada en los avances en la recuperación de su amado Steven. Ella temía por él, pues se había vuelto frio y se mostraba distante, a pesar de que ambos se amaban más de la cuenta. Con esas bajas en el personal de la Guardia Personal de su majestad la Neo Reina siguieron los preparativos para la Fiesta Aniversario de la Fundación de Tokio Cristal. En esta celebración estaba prevista la visita de muchos Jefes de Estado y varios Soberanos de distintos puntos de la galaxia. Incluso la mismísima Sailor Galaxia estaba invitada, pero por su pasado se disculpo de dicha fiesta. Por obvias razones estaba invitada la Reina Kaiku del Planeta de las Plores. Un día antes de lo previsto la comitiva de Kinmukiana fue anunciada, por lo que la Neo Reina en persona fue a recibir a su par escoltada de sus amigas y guerreras Venus y Mercury. Aguardando en el punto de arribo y a la hora señalada un as de luz marco la llegada de la comitiva. Pero esta vez y para sorpresa de todos tras el fuerte brillo se presentaron tres figuras femeninas, que para cuando fueron visibles ya no lo eran. Fuerte fue la sorpresa cuando un maduro peliazabache muñido de un traje rojo camino unos pasos para ponerse delante de la Neo Reina. Con la respiración entrecortada este se arrodillo y tomo la mano de la soberana.

\- Mis saludos Neo Reina Serenity. – Comienza Seiya depositando un seco beso en la mano. – La Reina del Planeta Kinmoku envía sus saludos y respetos.

\- Bienvenidos a la Tierra. – Responde con cortesía quitando la mano. – Pensé… pensé que ella vendría.

\- Se disculpa, pues ella acaba de dar a luz a su primogénito, el Príncipe Terius. – Contesta con orgullo y solemnidad.

\- Que alegría, debe estar muy contenta. – Responde con alegría. – Pero deben de estar cansados, ellas los escotaran a sus habitaciones.

Finaliza para darse la vuelta y salir del lugar dejando a los recién llegados sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Cuestiona Seiya a la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Es que ella se está divo…

Sailor Venus no pudo terminar la frase por un codazo de su compañera, la cual no dejaba de ver al más alto de los Kou.

\- Ella está cansada. Es todo. ¡No Venus! – Amenaza con la mirada a la rubia.

\- Si, si lo está. Ya saben, charlas, convenciones, excursiones y muchas otras cosas más. – Responde Dice riendo nerviosa llevando su mano a la nuca.

\- Ya veo… – Responde no muy convencido el recién llegado. – Y por cierto. ¿Como estas ustedes?

\- Bien, como siempre, aburridas, "solas". – Acentúa la última palabra mirando a Yaten.

\- Ya basta, tenemos un deber, compórtate y escolta a los invitados a sus habitaciones. – Ordena Mercury de mal modo caminado en la dirección de la Reina no sin antes cruzar mirada con Taiki.

\- Ahora si no entiendo nada… pero será divertido. – Dice sarcásticamente Yaten.

\- Claro que lo será. – Agrega Venus colgándose del brazo del peliplata. – ¡Yo no deje de ser la de siempre!

\- ¡Eso me temía! – Responde de mal modo.

Aun en silencio Taiki observo como la guerrera del conocimiento se alejaba algo tensa. Una vez instalados los kinmukianos y demás invitados que estaban en el itinerario fue el turno de las dos guerreras de tomar un pequeño descanso en la cocina del Palacio. Cuando entro Mercury, Venus la esperaba con un café y muchas preguntas.

\- ¿Podrías decirme que te pasa? – Comienza la rubia sirviendo dos tazas.

\- No me pasa nada, y si así fuera no es problema tuyo. – Responde quitándole una taza llena.

\- Estas así hace días y de seguro no es por lo que pasa entre los reyes como le mentiste en la última a Lita.

\- Creo que es hora que te metas en tus cosas Mina, fue muy imprudente lo que dijiste a los Kou, los asuntos del Reino son del Reino y no de extranjeros que poco importa su opinión.

\- Ellos son nuestros amigos Ami. – Se defiende la rubia.

\- Pero no pertenecen aquí. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar la boca?

\- ¿Y tu cuando vas a cambiar un poco? Hace años te morías por estar cerca de Taiki y ahora estas mas amargada que Setsuna.

\- ¡Creo que es asunto mío! – Contesta dejando la taza en la mesada casi al límite de su fragilidad. – ¡No sé cuál es tu fascinación por meterte en lo que no te importa!

\- ¡Al menos no me escondo detrás de esa imagen de niña buena que hace todo lo que le dicen! – Responde poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

\- ¡Esta charla termino y si no es por asuntos de palacio no me moleste! – Finaliza dejando sola a la eterna rabia del moño.

\- Sí, claro, como si porque me lo digan me voy a quedar quieta. – Dice sarcásticamente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Seiya sus hermanos estaban tratando de llegar a un entendimiento.

\- Enserio Seiya, creo que debes dejar las cosas como están. – Dice Taiki.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella es la Neo Reina y yo una simple guerrera? – Cuestiona Seiya.

\- No, porque somos enviados de nuestro reino y no queremos ningún incidente. – Responde el mayor con calma.

\- Por favor Seiya, entiende que ya no somos adolescentes y ella no es la simple estudiante que era. – Dice de mal modo Yaten.

\- Ella no fue simple y sé que es la Reina de este mundo, la más poderosa de la galaxia, pero yo aun no renuncie a ella. – Dice con determinación. – Yo no me escondo mis sentimientos como ustedes.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – Cuestiona el platinado.

\- Lo que escuchaste. Te quieres hacer el fuerte y detrás de esa cara de gruñón te mueres por estar con Mina. – Taiki lo iba a interrumpir pero Seiya lo miro y siguió. – Y tu detrás de esa tonta lógica que demuestras quieres estar con Ami.

\- Te equivocas en eso. – Responde Taiki. – ¿Por qué crees que Ami nos trato así? ¡Si no sabes mejor no hablas por nosotros!

Sin más que agregar el mayor fue hasta la puerta cerrándola de un portazo dejando a los hermanos restantes con más dudas que certezas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a él? – Se pregunta Seiya a sí mismo en vos alta.

\- Y todavía lo preguntas. – Responde caminando a la puerta. – Nuestro hermano tiene más secretos de los que imaginas.

Yaten salió de la habitación también dejando a Seiya solo y pensativo. Para despejar la mente el menor de los Kou salió a dar una vuelta por el palacio. Mientras caminaba por una de las dos alas permitidas para los invitados se topo a la guerrera que quería evitar a toda costa.

\- ¡Hola Yaten! Espero que te haya gustado tu habitación. Personalmente la prepare. – Dice con autosatisfacción.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas… – Da un fuerte suspiro de resignación. – ¿Me estarás siguiendo toda mi estadía?

\- Eso depende. – Dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Si me concedes una cita. – El niega con la cabeza. – Al menos un baile, vamos no seas así.

\- ¿No hay nadie a quien molestar? No acabo de llegar que ya estas encima de mí como la adolecente que recordaba.

\- ¡Me gustas! Siempre me gustaste. – Asegura mirándolo directamente a sus ojos verdes.

\- Pero… yo soy…

\- ¿Mujer? – Responde acercándose casi arrinconando al platinado contra la pared. – Yo también lo soy… y eso no me impedirá amarte…

Mina se acerca a Yaten peligrosamente pero antes de que lo besara él se transforma en Sailor Star Heather quedando en una incómoda posición.

\- ¿Crees que eso me detendrá después de tanto tiempo? – Cuestiona Mina tomándola de la estrecha cintura.

Antes que la Sailor de Kinmoku pudiera hacer algo sintió los carnosos labios de la terrestre que reclamaban los suyos y simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que tontamente estaba negando. Ella también la deseaba por lo que la giro y contra la pared para besarla con más pasión de la que esperaba la rubia. Sus lenguas danzaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Casi sin aire se separan y la platinada de manera sensual le dice.

\- Al diablo… quieres terminar eso en la habitación…

\- ¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías… – Responde fundiéndose nuevamente en sus labios.

Tomados de la mano y a la vista de todos caminaron a la habitación que le había asignado, pero ellos no pudieron mas y Mina lo llevo a una habitación oculta que solo usaba el servicio secreto y que estaba en desuso. No terminaron de entrar que se besaron nuevamente y sin la menor reserva la rubia recorrió el cuerpo femenino de su amor de juventud. Heather no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ni que la gran Mina Aino mostrara ese lado tan ardiente y bisexual, pues siempre creyó inocentemente solo le gustaban los hombres. Por otro lado Mina estaba descubriendo el cuerpo de una mujer, pues estaba enamorada de él, sin importarle si era hombre o mujer. Los besos siguieron sin el más mínimo pudor descubriendo cosas que no imaginaban, si bien ambos habían experimentado los placeres de la vida, nunca habían hecho el amor. Despojándose de sus uniformes, se quedaron desnudas mirándose con devoción, fue claro para Heather que Mina no había estado con una mujer antes, por lo que la guio lentamente. Besando su cuello bajo hasta los firmes senos de la rubia los cuales devoro con locura sintiendo como se mojaba al escuchar como gemía ante el contacto de la terrestre. De esta manera siguió lenta y tortuosamente hacia la entrepierna que ya estaba totalmente mojada para ella. Mina levanto la vista y vio como las esmeraldas de la guerrera que amaba degustaba su feminidad con locura sintiéndose mas excitadas ante esa mirada lujuriosa que la estaban volviendo loca. Subiendo para besarla nuevamente la platinada unió su feminidad a la de su amante para comenzar a moverse sintiendo una nueva sensación en la rubia. Aferrada a su espalda besaba con locura a la kinmukiana que la estaba haciendo perder la poca cordura que alguna vez tuvo. En lo que les parecieron horas llegaron a su primer orgasmo y ambos cuerpos femeninos se abrazaron sintiendo el sudor, el calor y el abrigo de la persona que tenían al lado.

\- Mina…yo… – Comienza la platinada con la respiración entrecortada.

\- No digas nada… solo quédate así… – Responde la rubia acurrucándose en su pecho.

Aun con los ojos cerrados Mina pudo apreciar un brillo en el cuarto, mas cuando abrió los ojos encontró al hombre de sus sueños desnudo a su lado.

\- Yaten, no es necesario… yo te amo sin importar lo que quieras. – Afirma mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad.

\- Lo sé. Pero también necesito tenerte… – Responde con lujuria en sus palabras.

Antes de que pueda contestar la ya exhausta guerrera se vio atrapada en besos y caricias nuevamente. Pudo sentir la masculinidad de Yaten creciendo y su deseo de ser amada nuevamente crecieron dentro de ella. Sin perder el tiempo la rubia tomo control de la situación y tiro boca abajo al platinado poniéndose arriba de él. Sorprendido por la decisión de la rubia se dejo llevar por las expertas manos de la mujer y sin dejar de besarse ella sintió el roce del miembro sobre su feminidad totalmente húmeda haciendo que esta deje escapar pequeños gemidos ante tal toque. Ella comenzó a dar besos húmedos sobre el cuello mientras el tomaba su miembro apretándolo con pasión.

\- Creo que es mi turno de mostrarte que yo también se hacer las cosas. – Amenaza con la vista cegada por la lujuria.

Antes de que el pueda hacer o decir algo vio como la rubia bajaba lentamente marcando con su lengua un sendero hacia el miembro que todavía seguía en su mano. Besando lentamente la punta del falo de Yaten lo miro y con una siniestra sonrisa le dijo.

\- ¿Quieres que continúe? – Consulta mientras apretaba el miembro pasando su lengua por los testículos.

El menor de los Kou solo asistió con la cabeza y solo pudo atinar a acariciar la rubia cabellera cuando la Diosa del Amor le demostró una nueva experiencia en su cuerpo masculino. Como sabia bien Mina dejo su tarea antes de que termine, pues quería tenerlo dentro. Subiéndose sobre el lo beso nuevamente y pudo ver como su gruñonsito estaba perdiendo el control. Siguiendo con los besos de lengua tomo el miembro y lentamente ella se introdujo en el, casi inmediatamente ella comenzó a moverse pero las ansias del platinado fueron mas y acompaño sus movimientos con velocidad, sujetándola por la cintura se separo y aprovecho para degustar nuevamente esos pechos que lo estaban haciendo perder la razón. Ella sintió que el no podía mas por lo que acelero sus movimientos de cadera haciendo que ambos llegaran a un segundo y excitante orgasmo. Ella cayo sobre su pecho exhausta apreciando que los años lo habían hecho mas masculino y mas atlético de lo que recordaba. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. Mina mira la hora a lo que Yaten se adelanta.

\- No pienses que te dejare ir después de esto… - Dice con falsa molestia. – Esto recién comienza princesita…

Estuvieron toda la tarde haciendo el amor sin importarle sus responsabilidades ni sus obligaciones, cosa que no paso por alto para la regente de Mercurio ni su contraparte kinmukiana. De esta manera horas antes de la cena Ami buscaba a Mina o en su defecto a Yaten u otro hermano Kou a sabiendas que estaría tramando algo como era de esperarse. Fue cuando en una de las escaleras encontró a Taiki, de camisa y con su saco en la mano, el cual estaba haciendo lo mismo.

\- Disculpa… ¿Has visto a Yaten?

\- No, también estoy buscando a Mina.

\- Entonces la buscamos juntos. – Propone con una sonrisa.

\- Puedo buscar a mi compañera sola, gracias. – Responde de áspera manera.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Misuno?

\- No me pasa nada Kou, y para usted soy Sailor Mercury, no estoy en una cafetería, estoy en funciones. – Finaliza para seguir caminando.

\- No sé qué te sucede. – Frena a la guerrera tomándola del brazo. – Desde nuestra última comunicación estas rara, por no decir odiosa conmigo. ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?

\- No tenías por que mandar esa carta. – Responde quitando su brazo con brusquedad. – Confundiste las cosas.

\- ¿Carta? ¿Cómo que carta? – Piensa uno segundos. – Te refieres…

\- Si sabes muy bien que odio las cartas de amor, ya te lo había dicho. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que caería como una tonta a tus brazos cuando vinieras? No, traicionaste mi confianza.

\- Esa carta no era para ti y tampoco tenía que llegar a ti. – Dice Taiki con vergüenza.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestiona frenando en seco.

\- Esa carta era para Mina, mi hermano me pidió que le preparara algo para ella, pues estaba muy nervioso y se suponía que él la escribiría con su letra y por ende jamás te llegaría.

\- Pues sabes si me llego y… y… ¡Vete al diablo!

\- ¡Usted primero Sailor Mercury! – Responde con la mirada seria y la forma más áspera que alguna vez alguien oyó al mayor de los Kou.

Cada uno se miro con recelo y caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

\- ¿Pero que se cree que es este sujeto? – Se cuestiona molesta caminando sin mirar hasta que llega a la habitación de uso restringido.

Molesta como estaba no se molesto siquiera en golpear la puerta de la habitación cuando encontró algo que jamás pensó ver. Desnudos y abrazados estaban las dos guardianas de distintos planetas enmarañadas entre sí sobre la cama y sus uniformes tirados por toda la habitación. Se quedo petrificada, pues no pensó que Mina se arrojaría de esa forma tan imprudente con los emisarios del Planeta de las Flores. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero por un momento guardo silencio y con cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Seiya se encontraba en los jardines del palacio tarareando una vieja canción cuando se encontró con alguien que en verdad no quería ver.

\- Hola Kou…

\- Hola Tenoe, que agradable verte de nuevo. – Dice con un dejo de sarcasmo. – Los años te hicieron bien.

\- No empieces Kou… – Responde prendiendo un cigarrillo. – Me iré esta noche y no quiero que hagas nada estúpido o volveré y te golpeare como debí hace tantos años.

\- Sabes que no haré nada malo. – Responde con algo de gracia. – ¿Estás bien?

\- No, pero no te importa en realidad. ¿Puedo confiar que no harás nada malo?

\- ¿Lo hice en la boda de Bombón? – Cuestiona mirándolo a los ojos con una seriedad que helo a la pelicorto. – No, no hare nada Tenoe.

\- Te lo agradezco… y lo siento… a veces… pienso que tendrías que habértela llevado… Nos vemos. – Dice dándose la vuelta con el cigarrillo en la mano.

\- Viaja tranquila y mándale mis saludos a Michiru.

\- Lo hare… Lo hare… – Finaliza con la voz quebrada.

Seiya la ve irse derrotada, cosa que le llamo la atención, pues nunca había visto de esta manera. Se quedo pensando que le habría pasado y más aun que le sucedía a esa linda chica que vio por última vez en la azotea y en el día de su boda con el Príncipe de la Tierra. Aun en contra de su voluntad recordó ese día con mucho dolor.

RECUERDO

Había escapado de su guardia con la única idea de intención de verla, de hablar con ella. Llegado el caso secuestrarla. Llego a las afueras de Tokio y fue corriendo a su casa, cuando llego encontró que no había nadie allí y sin saber porque siguió hacia el segundo lugar que se le ocurrió. Sabía que tendría 20 años y que de seguro no se había dejado de ver con sus amigas, por lo que fue al templo Hikawa en busca de Rei. Pero al llegar encontró que tampoco había nadie. Desesperado siguió intentando encontrar a alguien, fue cuando en un semáforo encontró a Haruka que estaba esperando impaciente la luz verde.

\- ¡Haruka! – Dice agitado mientras que la rubia lo miraba sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Kou? – Cuestiona sacándose sus lentes de sol.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunta sabiendo que podría no recibir la respuesta.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo. – Contesta tajante.

\- Se que no te agrado, pero te lo suplico. – Dice el pelinegro sorprendiendo a su interlocutor.

\- Ella… – Mira su reloj. – Se casara en una hora… te sugiero que pienses bien lo que harás. No quiero verla sufrir por un amor de adolescencia ni que la confundas en el día más importante de su vida.

\- Pero… como que ella…

\- Lo siento, se lo que sientes por ella. Pero ya eligió su destino y no estaba una estrella en el. – Da un largo suspiro. – Perdona, pero si no llego a buscar a Michiru en 3 minutos me va a matar.

Finaliza acelerando su auto en la luz verde. Seiya se quedo helado ante la revelación en el medio de la cinta asfáltica hasta que lo retiro una policía de tránsito sin escuchar como lo reprendía. Miro hacia el cielo y simplemente salió corriendo hacia la primera iglesia que se le ocurrió. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, casi hasta el límite de su fuerza física y aun mas. Al llegar a la iglesia, que estaba frente a un hermoso parque que rebosaba de cerezos en flor, encontró que a todas las amigas de Serena reunidas, desde las Inners hasta la Outhers, cuatro mujeres muy distintas que se le hicieron que eran hermanas, e incluso algunos que había visto en la secundaria Jurban. Se apoyo en un árbol tratando de recuperar el aliento y poder caminar. En ese momento un vehículo se detuvo y la finalmente la vio. Sintió su corazón detenerse al verla, estaba tan radiante, tan hermosa y lamentablemente tan feliz. Sus piernas se aflojaron y cayó de rodillas, no podía mover ningún musculo, no podía saber si era producto del agotamiento o el sentimiento que oprimió su corazón. También sintió sus mejillas húmedas. Sin poder contenerse había empezado a llorar amargamente y sin más fuerzas se dejo caer de espaldas al pasto. No supo cuanto estuvo allí cuando hasta que vio que la ceremonia término y nuevamente como un pesado karma la vio salir en brazos de él, el perfecto y aburrido novio que sabia no la merecía, que sabia no la haría feliz, que estaba seguro no estaba a la altura de su bombón y aun así estaba frente a ellos. La pudo ver con una radiante sonrisa y aun peor verlos besarse fue el tiro de gracia para sentirse morir por dentro. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así cuando una sombra tapo el sol.

\- Gracias Kou. – Dice una mujer.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Tenoe. Como lo ves no hice nada estúpido. – Responde poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? – Ofrece con amabilidad.

\- No. A donde voy tu no podrás seguirme, es… es el camino de las estrellas fugaces… y es un camino solitario… – Finaliza con la vos quebrada.

Antes de que Haruka diga algo mas Seiya dio paso a Sailor Star Figther y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció en el firmamento…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Camino otro poco por los enormes jardines reales hasta que se encontró con algo que le llamo la atención. En lo que más tarde se enteraría que era el jardín privado de la Neo Reina Serenity estaban su bombón y la regente del viento. Esta ultima de rodillas entregándole lo que le parecía una pluma de transformación. Por primera vez la vio llorar y verla arrepentida por algo que solo pudo suponer era Michiru. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y la vio claramente acabada y miserable. Como era de suponer vio que su bombón no había cambiado, pues se arrodillo a su lado y la consoló hasta que Haruka dejo de llorar para luego retirarse con una reverencia. El se quedo observándola desde su escondite, tenía la necesidad de de ir a confrontarla o bien a consolarla al verla afligirá con la lapicera en la mano. Siguió escondido hasta que de la nada ella miro hacia donde estaba y dijo.

\- Se que eres muchas cosas, pero nunca un acosador.

\- Si, puedo ser irresistible, atractivo, y el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, pero no un acosador. Simplemente no quería molestarla su alteza. – Finaliza con una reverencia.

\- Veo que todavía no ha madurado… – Dice conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? – Responde con arrogancia.

\- Nunca cambias. – Dice riendo al fin.

\- Y tú estás más bella de lo que recordaba. – Contesta poniendo su mano en los bolsillos.

\- Eso… esta de mas… – Responde sonrojada.

\- Lo siento su alteza. – Contesta con otra reverencia.

\- No, por favor no lo hagas…

\- ¿Que no haga que Neo Reina? – Responde levantando la cabeza.

\- ¡Justamente eso! ¡Ya tengo demasiado con todo el mundo! – Responde con molestia. – Todo el mundo me trata como si fuera la gran persona. ¡Ya estoy harta! – Finaliza dejándose caer en la banca.

\- ¡Ya tranquila Bombón! – Se sienta a su lado. – Todos te respetan es todo.

\- Ese es el problema, me harte de esto… de esta perfecta vida… de todo esto… – Se toca su vestido. – no era lo que yo quería…

\- No todos tenemos lo que queremos… al menos tú…

\- ¿Yo qué? – Interrumpe al ver que pensaba mucho la respuesta.

\- No importa, déjalo.

\- Si importa, dímelo, siempre me fuiste franco en lo que piensas.

\- Tienes una familia que te ama, una hermosa hija que de seguro es tan hermosa y buena como tú, tus amigas… tienes tanto…

\- Y a la vez no tengo nada… Solo olvídalo Seiya.

\- Sabes que no lo hare. Pasaron años y no lo puedo olvidar.

Serena se sonrojo ante tal comentario, pero trato de disimularlo. Se puso de pie y camino hacia dentro del Palacio. Seiya se levanto y la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar para quedar mirándose a los ojos de manera casi hipnótica. Lo que fueron segundos, para ellos fueron eternas horas en las cuales no podían dejar de mirarse, la distancia se fue acortando entre ellos mientras sus ojos se cerraban ante el inminente momento.

\- ¡Mi Reina! – Exclama una guardia haciendo que ambos se separen instantáneamente. – Lady Galaxia ha llegado.

\- Gracias Rinka, dile que ya la veré. – La joven se aleja tras una reverencia. – Como veras ya no tengo tiempo para mí. – Agrega sonrojada.

\- Serena… yo…

La Neo Reina pone su dedo en los labios que estuvo a punto de probar.

\- Mañana en la noche mandare a alguien a buscarte. Solo… solo confía en mí.

Sin decir más nada salió con paso rápido pero firma hacia dentro del palacio mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Si bien inoportuna, esperaba con ansias la llegada de su antigua enemiga.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció hasta ahora?

Por cierto un pequeño adelanto del Capítulo 3

…

\- Sabes que te amo. – Dice sin pensar.

Ella se suelta y nada hasta la orilla para salir en silencio. El la sigue mientras ella se envolvía en una toalla.

\- Lo siento, pero te lo tenía que decir. – Reconoce tocando su hombro.

\- No puedo, tenemos una obligación. – Responde bajando la mirada.

\- Dejaría de ser la guerrera que soy, dejaría de ser hombre o mujer, solo si me lo pides.

\- Yo no puedo pedirte eso… yo también quiero una vida normal, pero esta es nuestra vida y es lo que somos.

\- Cambiemos eso Ami. – Dice dándola vuelta. – Cambiemos nuestro destino. Yo se que Serena estaría de acuerdo, incluso mi reina lo estaría. Por favor hagamos una vida juntos.

\- Yo… no… lo siento.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Martha Kou: Agradezco enormemente que te haya gustado este arranque y si la idea es cerrar todos los cabos sueltos y los demás Spinoff! Originalmente mi idea era poner todos estos Spinoff como recuerdos en Bastardos sin Gloria, pero habría sido tedioso y enroscaría demasiado a los lectores con tantos recuerdos. Si, veras porque las guerreras o bien dicho futuras madres se embarcan en esta triste aventura. Como abras visto no solo Michiru esta dolida, Haruka está muy arrepentida. También espero que te haya gustado ese primer acercamiento de Seiya y Serenity! Y no sé qué te habrá parecido le encuentro entre Mina y Yaten! Gracias por seguir esta mi más grande locura! (Hasta ahora!)

Michiru Kou: JAJAJAJA Como abras visto la corredora esta lastimada también, se arrepiente de lo que le hizo y lo esta pagando de apoco! Espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Seiya! Gracias por entrar en mis dominios!

Anai Kou: Si Serena es demasiado noble a veces! Y te agradezco que te gusten mis locuras! Espero que te guste este primer encuentro entre Seiya y Serena! Gracias por leerme!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Hotaru aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos de una manera que no te la imaginaras! Pero la participación de Rini será casi nula, pues ella llegara para el final de los acontecimientos y se encontrara con el panorama que ya conoces. Era una idea, pero Serena siempre es tan buena que molesta XD! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y si la idea es de mostrar bien el porqué de la decisión del olvido. Que te pareció el primer encuentro después de tantos años? Por cierto, no me pude evitar incorporar a Terius! Adoro a tu personaje! Nos leemos!

Alejasmin: Si Serena es demasiado buena y si por un momento pensé en que debía darle un cachetazo, pero no me pareció propio de ella. Si hubiera sido mi mujer también le habría arrancado todos los dientes! En fin me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo sea mejor! Nos hablamos!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí! Espero que también sea de tu agrado!

Gracias y por supuesto…

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3 La Fiesta Inolvidable

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Steven Volkov por el contrario si es mi creación.

* * *

 **Advertencia Lemon.**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

LA FIESTA INOLVIDABLE

Aun con el corazón acelerado por la cercanía con el ex cantante, la Neo Reina entro presurosa a Palacio, casi al borde de perder el recato de su envestidura. Al llegar a la Sala de Juntas Personal de la Reina encontró a una pensativa Galaxia mirando a través de los enormes ventanales. Al verla la recién llegada hizo una reverencia.

\- Ya deja eso amiga. – Se acerca y la abraza. – ¿Que tal tu viaje?

\- Muy bien… Se la ve radiante mi reina. – Responde sorprendida.

\- ¡Gracias! Vamos te he dicho que me llames Serena. Toma asiento por favor. – Dice guiándola a una al lado de la suya. – Debes estar cansada.

\- No mucho. Le he traído lo que me solicito. – Responde mostrándole una caja dorada la cual abre y ve que había una semilla estelar color verde. – Es gracioso que la Sailor del tiempo fue la que más tiempo me llevo encontrar. – Agrega con algo de gracia.

\- Setsuna… – Dice acariciando la semilla. – Gracias, no sabes lo que significa.

\- Lo sé, por eso la busque hasta que la encontré. Por un momento me pareció que estaba buscando algo, pues no se dirigía al caldero primordial, era como si la guiara algo, es extraño. – Responde pensativa.

\- No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. ¿Te quedaras a la fiesta?

\- Sabes que no es buena idea, algunos sistemas todavía me guardan rencor, y no los culpo, así que es mejor que me retire. – Responde poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Te podría pedir otro favor? – Consulta con algo de pena.

\- Lo que sea. – Dice tomando nuevamente asiento.

\- Yo…

Serena le explica su idea mientras que toman el té que estaba servido con anterioridad. Estuvieron charlando un par de cosas y luego se dirigieron al Salón del Cristal de Plata en el cual entre ambas trajeron a la última guerrera a la vida. De donde entraron dos mujeres salieron tres. Llevaron a Setsuna a una de las habitaciones donde durmió más de un día.

\- Veo que estar muerta agota. – Dice Serenity con gracia no menos cansada.

\- Eso parece… entonces… ¿Estás segura de lo que me pediste?

\- Si, solo por una noche. – Responde con una súplica en la voz pero principalmente en sus celestes ojos.

\- Entiendo porque está loco por ti. – Responde con una sonrisa. – Claro que lo haré.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Agobiada por su día Ami fue a la piscina de Palacio con la sola intención de despejar su mente. Era cerca de la media noche cuando entro al agua, nado varios largos olímpicos hasta que finalmente se detuvo algo exhausta en la parte más profunda boca arriba. Aun molesta respiró profundo dejándose hundir casi hasta el fondo, no tan profundo como sus pensamientos. La superficie el agua quedo totalmente quieta hasta que alguien se sumergió cerca de ella. Fuerte fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la atlética figura de Taiki en maya. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo y rápidamente fue a la superficie.

\- ¿Me estas siguiendo? – Le grita molesta.

\- Por favor Ami, no solo eres malhumorada. ¿Ahora paranoica?

\- Yo… Me voy. – Responde nadando hacia el borde de la pileta.

Taiki se sumerge rápidamente y antes que la peliazul pudiera llegar al borde desde abajo emergió el Kou de sus sueños.

\- Hablemos Ami. – Suplica con una sonrisa.

\- Ya te lo dije. No tengo nada que…

Por primera vez en su vida Taiki decidió dejar de ser él y sin que pueda decir nada la tomo de la cintura y la beso como nunca lo habían hecho con Ami. Al principio y solo al principio ella se resistió, pero dejo de hacerlo y ahora para sorpresa del kinmukiano ella tomo el control. Arrinconándolo contra una de las esquinas de la piscina comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo sin el más mínimo pudor del que caracteriza a la tímida Mercurio. Taiki sin perder la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que estaba seguro amaba recorrió su cuerpo, con algo de timidez al principio, pero la guerrera terrestre tomo su mano y la llevo directamente a su pecho y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo.

\- ¡Tómame ahora o piérdeme! – Amenazo con la respiración entrecortada.

La respuesta fue una lluvia de besos y caricias que fueron subiendo de tono más de lo que Taiki se habría imaginado jamás. Con habilidad quirúrgica Ami despojo de su maya encontrando que en particular este Kinmikiano tenía más de lo que aparentaba. Mientras que ella tocaba su miembro el torpemente comenzó a quitar al maya deportiva, dejando solo sus pechos a la vista los cuales rápidamente se dedico a besar con intensidad deleitándose con cada rincón de su piel. Ami comenzó a arquearse ante el contacto de la mano del tecladista que fue acariciando su clítoris como si supiera más de su cuerpo que ella misma. Antes de llegar al orgasmo ella en un rápido movimiento se despojo de lo que le quedaba de su prenda abrazándose a su cuello y sin objeción alguna se convirtieron en uno. Ellos llegaron al orgasmo casi al unisonó y así se quedaron besándose. Casi exhaustos se dejaron flotar de la mano un largo rato hasta que Taiki rompió el silencio.

\- No es por criticar… ¿Pero no tenías miedo de que alguien entrara?

\- Cuando entro molesta nadie se atreve a molestarme. – Responde con algo de gracia, como la adolecente que recordaba. – Además la gente duerme a esta hora.

\- Sabes que te amo. – Dice sin pensar con una sinceridad que la asusto.

Ella se suelta y nada hasta la orilla para salir en silencio. El la sigue mientras ella se envolvía en una toalla.

\- Lo siento, pero te lo tenía que decir. – Reconoce tocando su hombro.

\- No puedo, tenemos una obligación. – Responde bajando la mirada.

\- Dejaría de ser la guerrera que soy, dejaría de ser hombre o mujer, solo si me lo pides.

\- Yo no puedo pedirte eso… yo también quiero una vida normal, pero esta es nuestra vida y es lo que somos.

\- Cambiemos eso Ami. – Dice dándola vuelta. – Cambiemos nuestro destino. Yo se que Serena estaría de acuerdo, incluso mi reina lo estaría. Por favor hagamos una vida juntos.

\- Yo… no… lo siento.

Antes que el kinmukiano pudiera ella salió corriendo y sin que pueda verla ella se metió en uno de los pasadizos secretos que solo las guerreras conocían. El intento encontrarla con desesperación sin el mayor de los éxitos. Detrás de la falsa puerta ella se recostó y sin control lloro amargamente, sabía que era algo que no podía hacer, ya había sufrido en el pasado cuando quiso olvidarlo con Richard, pero ahora Taiki estaba aquí dispuesto a amarla. Si bien no era un mortal común tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto. Comenzaba a odiar su obligación y por segunda vez se planteo la idea de dejar todo por lo que sentía.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

A media mañana y en víspera de la fiesta Mina se despierta de golpe y ve la hora.

\- ¡Me van a matar! – Dice tomando su uniforme que estaba tirado por todos lados.

\- Tranquila, no crees que la Neo Reina no puede vestirse sola. – Dice el platinado con algo de gracia.

\- No se trata de eso, bueno en parte sí, pero tenía que estar en la entrada para recibir a los invitados.

\- De seguro tu aburrida compañera lo hará. – Supone sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Ami? No ella esta asignada a la seguridad.

\- ¿La cocinera ruda, la sacerdotisa o las simpáticas Outhers?

\- Lita está en la cocina, Rei está en una misión especial para la Reina y ya conoces a las Outhers, ellas nunca están a menos que sea necesario y siempre en sus condiciones.

\- ¿Entonces después de la fiesta continuamos esto? – Dice acariciando la cama.

\- ¿Queda algo más? – Pregunta seductoramente acercándose al rostro del platinado.

\- Tantas como tu imaginación tenga. – Respondió con picardía.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas vivir? – Cuestiona dándole un corto beso. – Cuando la fiesta termine haremos lo que tú quieras.

\- De acuerdo… siempre quise atarte. – Declara con algo de pena.

Mina se lo queda mirando como si no entendiera. Pero rápidamente responde.

\- Lo intentaron… ¡Pero créeme, nunca lo lograron! – Finaliza con una picara sonrisa.

Y sin que pueda responde ella salió como un rayo Yaten se levanto con pereza y se metió en la ducha, sentía que no solo él, también Healer necesitaba una larga ducha. Tras un largo baño se preparo para la fiesta y pensó en guardarse lo de este encuentro mientras se planteaba la idea de una vida junto a la Diosa del amor. Una vez listo se le ocurrió una idea y abrió la computadora que tenía en la mesa de la habitación para ver algo que le empezó a hacer ruido en la cabeza, tras dos horas de consultas decidió que era el momento. Después de dar el Clic en la opción deseada pensó. " _Yo no suelo ser así de impulsivo_ " pero rápidamente se dijo en vos alta mientras acomodaba su corbata. – Bueno… Ella lo vale. – Y con una sonrisa fue al encuentro de sus hermanos.

Cuando entro en la habitación de Seiya encontró a este en la cama sin ganas de levantarse. Por otro lado Taiki estaba con una estúpida sonrisa que en cierta manera molesto al peliplata.

\- ¿No te piensas preparar? – Cuestiona cruzándose de brazos.

\- No me siento bien, ya se lo dije a Taiki. El viaje me ha enfermado. – Responde Seiya con vos cansada.

\- ¿Viste a la Neo Reina? – Cuestiona de mala manera.

\- No es eso, estoy cansado… – Seiya mira bien a su hermano y agrega. – Creo que tú también deberías descansar, mira esas marcas.

\- ¿Qué? – Yaten sale corriendo hacia el espejo en la pared y se mira en cuello encontrando un par de marcas en el, sin contar con la evidente cara de cansancio. – Fue con el agua de la bañadera, voy a avisar a mantenimiento. – Y sin decir más salió por la puerta.

\- ¡Saludos a Mina! – Dice Seiya riendo, la cual como respuesta fue un fuerte portazo.

\- Ya deja de hacerlo enojar al menos hoy. – Reprende Taiki acomodándose sus lentes.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo… ¿Por cierto como te fue a ti?

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Tu tampoco te hagas, lo veo en tus ojos, estas tratando de quitarte esa cara de tonto desde que entraste en la habitación.

\- Veo que quieres quedarte solo hermano. Nos vemos mas tarde. – Contesta cortante caminando a la salida.

Como el anterior hermano salió pero sin azotar la puerta. De esta manera Seiya aguardo unos minutos antes de salir de la cama a darse un baño y ponerse algo que le agrade. Pensó en su típico traje, pero termino decidiéndose por unos Jeans y una remera negra. Se sentó a aguardar que se haga la hora o bien tener noticias de su Bombón.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Como era de esperar había gente de todos los sistemas conocidos y algunos que se presentaron en la que era una gran celebración para no olvidar. Como se había previsto la Neo Reina solo participaría, pero no hablaría con la gran cantidad de invitados por obvias razones. También se comunico que por problemas de salud el Rey Endimión no estaría y que la pequeña heredera estaba en su entrenamiento para ser una digna sucesora. De esta manera Taiki y Yaten entraron a la fiesta siendo anunciados como los emisarios que eran. Lo primero que notaron fue que no había Sailor´s presentes, pero si varios guardias apostados por todas partes y como guerreros que eran notaron que también estaban entre los invitados camuflados. Llevando como corresponde los buenos deseos de su Reina terminaron separándose para entablar charlas con otros embajadores. En medio de trompetas y fanfarrias la Neo Reina Serenity se presento y saludo a los presentes tomando su lugar en el trono, pero ellos se miraron a la distancia y supieron que no era la verdadera Reina, aun así no dijeron anda, pues no estaba en ellos desconfiar de los planes o bien podría ser un señuelo en caso de ataque o atentado. Pocos minutos después una mujer de cabellos rubios se acerco al platinado.

\- ¿Me permite esta pieza embajador? – Dice de sensual manera la diosa del amor.

\- ¿Mina?

\- ¿A quien esperaba mi Lord? – Responde tomando su mano y acercándose peligrosamente.

\- ¡Estas… hermosa! – Tartamudea ante el espectáculo de verla vestida como una princesa. – ¿Pero ese antifaz?

\- Se podría decir que es mi antiguo arterego me persigue en ocasiones. – Dice con algo de tristeza. – Nunca me despedí de ella y creo que hoy es el día.

\- Nunca pensé que tuvieras otra vida.

\- Solo pensé en esa vida y la verdad que nunca pedí mucho…

\- ¿La gran Mina Aino con pocas pretensiones? No lo creo. – Responde con arrogancia.

\- ¿Crees que solo soy una chica superficial? – Ella ríe y lo mira a los ojos. – No mi querido Yaten, yo solo me conformaría con vivir una vida con alguien que me ame, tan solo eso, tan solo una pequeña casa que pueda llamar hogar, solo eso he pedido y nada mas… – Finaliza con un dejo de tristeza.

\- Te daría eso y más… aunque no lo parezca también quiero algo por el estilo. – Afirma con una sonrisa.

Ella lo mira sonrojada sin saber que decir, pero Yaten se adelanta a la respuesta y la besa como aprendió para derretir a su Diosa del amor.

Al otro lado de la pista una joven hablaba con un grupo de científicos sobre la gravedad de la implosión de una estrella pulsar en el límite de la vía láctea.

\- Si me permiten caballeros yo no me preocuparía por eso ahora. Acabo de pasar y al menos tenemos 200 años antes que sea inestable.

\- ¿Y cómo puede precisar eso jovencito? – Cuestiona un hombre canoso entrado en años.

\- Lo sé, como la estrella fugaz que soy. Así que con su permiso me llevare a esta bella genio a la pista de baile.

Ambos salen caminando con una reverencia de parte de Ami hasta el centro de la pista.

\- Eso fue descortés de tu parte, por no decir arrogante. ¡Ellos son las mentes más brillantes en astrofísica y llegas con ese discurso barato! – Dice molesta.

\- Di la verdad te estaban aburriendo. – Respondo con una sonrisa

\- Yo… bueno si, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

\- Si me concedes esta noche. – Pide con amabilidad.

\- Solo esta pieza. – Responde ruborizada.

\- Esta noche y el resto de tu vida Ami. – Confronta directamente a sus ojos.

Ami se queda helada con esa nueva confesión por parte del hombre que tenia frente. Con los ojos llorosos sale corriendo y sin poder seguirla en ese momento la pierde nuevamente.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Con la fiesta en pleno comienzo alguien toca la puerta de la habitación de Seiya y esta la abre tan rápido como puede con toda la desesperación que trataba de ocultar. Pero al abrirla encuentra a un guardia que le entrega un sobre y sin decir más se retira. Él lo ve retirarse sin decir nada, al cerrar la puerta huele el sobre encontrando un leve aroma a ella. Apoyado contra la puerta abre el sobre y encuentra una nota que lo desconecto.

" _Donde me citaste la primera vez en una hora."_

Supo de inmediato que era de ella, su caligrafía no había cambiado desde la preparatoria. Tomo un abrigo y salió raudo al encuentro tan esperado.

Pensó en hacerse Sailor para ir más rápido, pero simplemente corrió como un loco por la ciudad, cualquier persona se agotaría con tal esfuerzo, pero a él no le importo, corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde se citaron por primera vez. Cuando llego espero con ansias encontrarla pero su corazón se paralizo al ver que no estaba. Temió por un momento pensando que la había hecho esperar, pero escucho un grito cerca y corrió temiendo que le pasara algo. Al llegar a uno metros la encuentra tomándose la rodilla tratando de contener una lágrima.

\- ¿Pasaron tantos años y todavía no caminas bien? – Dice Seiya tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- Ayúdame, hace tanto que no me poco zapatillas que olvide como era. – Responde con un puchero.

Fue cuando Seiya se dio cuenta. Ella estaba con unos jeans sueltos, una playera y un fino abrigo de lana, también unas viejas zapatillas de lona completaban algo que nunca creyó volver a ver.

\- Se que me veo horrible, fue mala idea pedirle a Reika que busque mi vieja ropa…

\- ¿Reika?

\- Si es una de las guardias más jóvenes de Palacio que también es amiga de Hotaru, así que pensé en pedirle que busque mi viejo armario… soy una tonta.

\- No bombón. – Dice tomando su mano para que se ponga de pie. – Te ves hermosa.

\- Siempre dices eso, aun si estuviera vestida como una loca. – Responde dándole la espalda.

\- Jamás diría eso, yo siempre te dije la verdad. – Responde dándola vuelta. – Desde que te ves hermosa hasta que aun te amo con la misma intensidad que cuando éramos jóvenes.

\- Seiya yo…

\- No digas nada. Tengamos una cita como siempre quisimos, una cita como… – Pero un ruido a tripas lo interrumpió sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Estuve tan ocupada durante el día que casi no comí! – Se disculpo Serena con pena.

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambias… Creo que había una casa de hamburguesas por aquí. ¿Quieres eso u otra cosa?

\- ¡Si hamburguesas! – Responde dando un pequeño salto que sorprende a Seiya. – Esta bien, está bien, sé que no es forma de comportase de una Reina, pero hoy y solo por hoy seré Serena Tsukino.

El responde con una sonrisa y le estrecha su brazo para guiarla por el camino.

\- Por cierto estas más alta. – Dice mirándola sobre el hombro.

\- Y tú te has ejercitado. – Responde sin pensar tocando los brazos y rápidamente se sonroja mirando hacia adelante. – Olvídalo.

El ríe, pero prefiere no decir más al respecto pues no quería incomodarla, sabía que ella no era así y a pesar de ser su amiga no dejaba de ser la Reina de ese mundo. Llegan a la casa de comidas rápidas y tal cual ambos recordaban eran de buen apetito, no sabían si las hamburguesas eran deliciosas, o era por el tiempo que ambos llevaban sin comerlas o simplemente la compañía.

\- Entonces… ¿Que quieres hacer ahora? – Pregunta Seiya mientras le daba un helado que recién había comprado.

\- No lo sé… hace años que no salgo. ¿Quizás a bailar? – Dice no muy segura.

\- Caminemos y veamos qué lugares hay hoy en día. – Sugiere con tranquilidad.

Al igual que en palacio la ciudad era una fiesta por lo que encontraron mucha diversión por doquier. Sin darse cuenta bailaron y rieron como los jóvenes que aparentaban, olvidándose por completo de sus obligaciones, responsabilidades y hasta sus tediosos destinos. Casi exhaustos terminaron en un puesto de bebidas y sin pensarlo pidieron dos cervezas, ella hacía tiempo que no tomaba, mientras él nunca la había probado. Tomaron y rieron un tiempo mientras él seguía hipnotizado por ella. Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de eso. Se produjo un silencio momentáneo, uno que no era incomodo ni molesto. Sus zafiros se buscaban con lujuria, y bajo la luz de la Luna ellos se besaron. Cuando abrieron los ojos se quedaron embobados con lo que veían, con lo que sentían, con saber cómo era después de tantos años de espera. Sin esperar se entregaron nuevamente a lo que sentían. Poco a poco esos besos reclamaban más de cada uno y sin más ella lo tomo de la mano y salieron abrazados por la calle. Un rato mas tarde y como guiados por la Luna llegaron a la vieja casa de los Tsukino. Allí como detenida en el tiempo se encontraba desentonando con la moderna Tokio Cristal. Ella abrió la puerta entrando y quitándose los zapatos. Seiya simplemente recordó aquella vez que se quedo con la adolecente que posteriormente fue invadida por sus amigas y hermanos.

\- Hay cosas del pasado que no puedo olvidar. – Comienza ella prendiendo las luces.

\- Yo jamás deje de pensar en ti… nunca lo haré.

Él la gira y comienza a besarla con ese sentimiento de necesidad que guardó durante tantos años. Cuando se separan ella lo guio de la mano a su antigua recamara donde se sientan en la cama. Esta vez el se da cuenta que ya no era esa joven asustadiza que recordaba.

\- Si no estás segura bombón, lo sabré entender. – Dice algo nervioso.

\- No es eso… yo también lo deseo, pero debes entender que ya no soy una niña. – Responde con una mirada de lujuriosa mordiéndose el labio que desconocía en su bombón.

Casi sin decir más ella fue la que beso apasionadamente casi empujándolo contra la cama, a diferencia de lo que Seiya creía fue la mismísima Serena la que dominó la situación. Mientras más lo besaba más nervioso se ponía Seiya, pues a pesar de siempre haber deseado estar con ella había algo que no estaba seguro de decir.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunta Serena notando algo en su estrella.

\- Nada… Bueno si… no sé como decírtelo…

\- Dime… – Dice con los ojos cristalinos que derritieron al cantante.

\- Es que… va a sonar tonto… pero yo nunca… ¡Tú sabes!

\- No. No sé de lo que hablas. – Responde con sinceridad.

\- Nunca lo hice como hombre. – Declara completamente rojo.

Serena se lo queda viendo unos eternos segundos hasta que ella lo vuelve a besar y con ternura le contesta.

\- Quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero si prefieres ser Figther para que te sientas seguro no me opondré, pues quiero estar contigo ahora.

\- Yo me enamore de ti como Seiya y como tal quiero hacerlo. – Ella le sonríe ante el comentario.

\- Entonces… quédate tranquilo que yo seré tu guia…

El se queda sorprendido ante el comentario y ríen con gracia.

\- Esta vez seré yo el jovencito asustado.

Ella se acerca a su rostro y lo basa con ternura. Lentamente ella lo empuja contra la cama sin dejar de besarlo mientras el recorría su espalda por encima de su ropa. Ella se separa un poco y se quita la parte superior de su vestimenta dejando ver una ropa interior por demás modesta, casi como la que alguna vez ella uso antes de ser una reina. Ella se estira para apagar la luz pero él la detiene.

\- Déjame verte, déjame admirarte como siempre quise…

\- Tranquilo… – Dice apagando la luz. – La Luna será nuestra luz y testigo.

Ella lo beso nuevamente y como si fuera su corazón la Luna resplandeció como nunca lo había hecho. Con delicadeza ella quito la ropa masculina sin dejar de beber de sus labios sin dejar de sentir que su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho y aun si creer que él estaba en su cama. Sin caber como o cuando se encontraron solo cubiertos por su ropa interior y con la respiración entrecortada se miraron nuevamente.

\- ¿Quieres continuar? – Consulta Serena con sus ojos clavados en el.

La respuesta fue rápida mostrando que Seiya tomaría el control de la situación girándola quedando boca abajo. Ahora con sus manos recorrió sus pechos que a pesar de los años se mostraban orgullosos y duros, sorprendiendo a la rubia pues no supo en qué momento la había despojado de su sostén. El comenzó a besar su cuello marcando con fuego cada centímetro de este llegando a sus pechos que lo esperaban ansiosos. Casi como una tortura el jugo con su lengua sobre los duros pezones de la reina haciendo que esta gima involuntariamente dándole a entender que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Con su mano restante el quito la infantil braga que cubría la feminidad de su amor encontrando que no solo estaba húmeda, sino que también había algo que solo una persona conocía. Un pequeño lunar en cual acaricio cerca de su labio inferior el cual hizo que se sobresaltara al tocarlo. Entendiendo casi instantáneamente esa reacción el bajo rápidamente besando el pequeño lunar mostrándole a Serena algo que nadie había descubierto, ese lugar de placer que acelero ese torrente de sensaciones. Ella se aferro a las sabanas como pocas veces lo había hecho, pues nadie antes lo había descubierto como el ex cantante esa noche. En lo que fue un orgasmo a toda vos, Seiya disfruto y sintió como nunca en su vida esa erección que comenzó a dolerle debajo de su bóxer. Serena trataba de contener su respiración, ya que en todos sus años no había llegado al orgasmo tan rápido y tan frenéticamente como con él. Ella lo miro y se dio cuenta que era hora de compensarlo de hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba. La rubia lo recostó y sin decir nada lo beso probando su néctar en ese beso que le supo a pasión y locura. Sin que pueda acotar nada la rubia se deshizo de su Bóxer tomando el erecto miembro acariciando su longitud. Mordisqueando su pecho y jugando con el corto bello de su zona inguinal observo el lo que tenía en sus manos, lo miro a los ojos a tiempo que relamía sus labios provocando un latido involuntario de Seiya.

\- Creo que a alguien le gusto la idea… – Dijo juguetona dando un pequeño beso en la punta de su falo.

\- Yo nunca…

Seiya la miro sorprendido de ver que su bombón había dejado de ser esa inocente criatura para ser una mujer fatal capaz de hacerle perder la cordura. Ella degusto con locura, con desesperación, con necesidad a un atónito peli azabache que jamás había sentido algo así, cerro sus ojos dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Se sintió flotar olvidándose de todo dejando solo en su mente una cosa, una mujer que ahora definitivamente seria todo su mundo. Cuando el abrió sus ojos se encontró con sus orbes celestes que reclamaban sus labios con la misma locura que el. Se besaron mientras giraban en la cama quedando ella de espaldas al colchón, aun sin dejara de besarse sus sexos comenzaron a rosarse sacando gemidos de ambos y sin dejar de frotarse el entro en ella. Serena abrió los ojos ante esa sensación, al ser llenada de el al sentirlo tan adentro. Aferrándose a su espalda comenzó a mover su cadera sin dejar de besarlo sintiendo como el trataba de tomar el ritmo también. Con movimientos erráticos en los primeros segundos consiguieron llegar a un solo ritmo, con un solo latido con una sola respiración sintiéndose uno por primera vez. Acelerando el movimiento a medida que su excitación los llevaba a otro plano se dieron cuenta que no durarían mucho tiempo más. El empezó a acelerar mientras que Serena se aferraba a su espalda márcanosla con sus uñas, marcándolo como suyo haciéndole saber que era él el hombre de su vida. Gritando sus nombres mirándose fijamente a los ojos llegaron juntos al mejor orgasmo de sus vidas. Se quedaron así no supieron cuanto, mirándose, tratando de saber si era un sueño o real. Seiya fue el primero en romper el contacto dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Te amo. – Salió de sus labios como un suspiro, como una declaración, como si su vida dependiera de esas dos pequeñas palabras.

Ella lo beso con locura cuan respuesta de su parte. Sin decir mucho mas se quedaron abrazados bajo la pálida luz de la luna como testigo silencioso de su amor.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

La noche avanzaba y la fiesta en Palacio comenzaba a mermar, mientras una guerrera desde las sombras vigilaba todo, sabiendo muy bien que la que estaba delante de ella no era su Reina, aun así espero atenta como un cazador a su presa. En medio del baile la Neo Reina Serenity se fue al tocador personal cerca del hall central a metros de la fiesta. Al entrar fue al espejo para retocar su maquillaje siendo sorprendida por detrás con una fría y filosa hoja de metal.

\- ¿Donde está ella? – Fue la fulminante pregunta.

\- No lo sé, pero ella me pidió que esté en su lugar. – Responde con tranquilidad retocándose el labial.

\- ¡Mientes! – Retruca Sailor Saturn.

\- ¿Tú crees que estaría haciéndome pasar por ella con este ridículo peinado si no fuera por una petición personal? – Dice con un tono que conocía muy íntimamente.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Duda la guerrera sin bajar su arma.

Ella desase su transformación dejando ver su larga cabellera rubia y roja casi hasta el suelo.

\- Soy tu aliada, así que guarda eso antes que lastimes a alguien niña. – Dice con altanería.

\- ¡No soy una niña Galaxia! ¡No me trates como tal! – Responde con ira.

\- Claro que no lo eres. Eres una criatura exquisita. – Dice pasando su dedo por la Hoz del Destino hasta llegar a sus manos.

Saturn retrocede ante ese toque mientras que era seguida por quien en su momento le había quitado la vida.

\- Espera… yo… - Trata de decir la pelinegro la apoyar su espalda contra la pared.

\- ¿Tú que niña? – Responde con determinación.

\- No soy una niña. – Responde tomándola del cuello fundiéndose en un fuerte beso de lengua que sorprendió a la coqueta Galaxia.

\- Veo que te entrene bien en el otro lado de la galaxia. – Dice Galaxia mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Esta vez seré yo quien te enseñare unos trucos… – La joven de cabellos oscuros le da la espalda acercándose a la puerta y con seguridad le ordena. – Así que quítate ese vestido.

Saturno traba la puerta con seguro mientras la falsa Neo Reina Serenity se quitaba el vestido.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Una solitaria Sailor estaba en los observatorios de Palacio escapando de su pasado, tan metida en ello estaba que no sintió cuando alguien toco su hombro. Al darse vuelta vio que era Taiki con una botella de champagne y dos copas. Ami la mira con tristeza pero vuelve a bajarla.

\- Si no me dices lo que pasa nunca sabré lo que te sucede. – Comienza sentados a su lado

\- Es historia antigua Taiki, no vale la pena… – Responde con tristeza.

\- El Milenio de plata y el origen del Reinado de Fuego es historia antigua. Si no quieres decirme que te pasa no podre ayudarte. Porque si de algo estoy seguro es que tienes algo que te está afectando en tus relaciones y si no lo hablas te terminara destruyendo.

\- ¿Ahora eres psicólogo? – Dice con sarcasmo.

\- He estudiado muchas artes, al igual que tu soy doctor aunque no ejerza la medicina como tú lo haces. También me interese en psicología, arte, robótica, astrofísica, genética entre otras y sabes lo que aprendí de todo eso.

\- No, que aprendiste.

\- Absolutamente nada del amor, tu eres la única criatura que me lo mostro. En todos estos años nunca lo supe hasta que volví a tener contacto contigo hasta que decidiste volver a compartir ideas y esas hermosas charlas de ciencia. Pero en todo ese tiempo siempre evitaste las hablar del amor. Cada vez que lo intentaba tu escapabas hasta que supe que jamás me amarías y después de lo de anoche.

\- ¡Lo de anoche fue solo sexo! No te confundas. – Se defiende la pelicorto mirando hacia otro lado no menos sonrojada.

\- ¡Mentira! Lo de ayer no lo fue y tú lo sabes.

\- Yo… es complicado, no lo entenderías. – Dice mirando el piso.

\- ¿Que no entendería? ¿Qué estuviste casada con un doctor o que te manejas por la vida como si el pasado no importara? – Como respuesta ella lo golpeo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que fue!

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé lo que es sacrificar todo por tu deber? ¡Pues te equivocas… – Su vos se quiebra.

\- Creo que esta charla ya término. – Dice poniéndose de pie.

\- No. – La toma del brazo y la gira quedando sus ojos enfrentados. – ¡Dime que no me amas y me alejare para siempre!

\- Yo…

El la besa nuevamente sorprendiéndola nuevamente, pero esta vez ella continúa su beso hasta que no pueden más. Se abrazan y continúan así hasta que Ami es la primera en hablar.

\- Te quiero, pero duele mucho decir adiós… cuando comenzó la creación de Tokio Cristal yo me había casado con Richard en las Vegas… nadie lo supo nunca… lo deje de un día para otro, pero cuando decidí regresar el había enfermado y no estuve ahí para despedirme… – Comienza a llorar nuevamente. – hace unos días estoy así porque se cumplió un aniversario de su muerte y no sé cómo hacer para que no me este matando por dentro.

Ami se queda llorando en sus brazos un largo rato sacándose de encima todo lo que tenia dentro por tantos años hasta que no pudo más y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en sus brazos. Sin despertar y arropada en los brazos de Taiki no supo cómo ni porque, pero al abrir los ojos encontró que el estaba a su lado mirándola con algo que solo pudo describir como la mirada de hombre enamorado. Con lo primeros rayos de sol ella se entrego nuevamente a lo que sentía por este hombre que supo descongelar su corazón.

* * *

¿Qué opinan de esto? Espero que a las Lady´s les haya gustado la cita de Serena y Seiya, pues me he esperado lo mejor que pude. Como verán hay cosas que se van viendo del pasado de Ami y el porqué de esa actitud de pocos amigos.

Les dejo otro adelanto del Capitulo 4

…. En tanto en la tierra, puntualmente en la Puerta del Tiempo una visión atrapo a su guardiana cayendo de rodillas. Cuando abrió los ojos esta se asusto ante lo que vio y lo que oyó la hicieron temblar pues ella sabía que ya había posibilidades que alguien ya cometiera el error. – " _Arrebatando el poder de las Sailor´s, los bastardos del Milenio de Plata nacidos de un amor prohibido, tomaran los Reinos de la Luna trayendo desgracia y muerte a su paso_ " – Escucho el eco de las palabras en el infinito del tiempo y nuevamente una visión de muchas sailor´s heridas, muriendo, la Neo Reina llorando y un reino en ruinas.

Perturbada corrió hasta la mismísima recamara de la Neo Reina temblando sin saber que alguien mas estaba camino a verla.

Sin el más mínimo decoro que la caracterizaba entro en la habitación sorprendiendo a la Reina que estaba escuchando música de los Tree Ligths. Al verla esta se asusto ante la brusquedad poniéndose en guardia automáticamente.

\- ¿Que sucede Plut? – Cuestiona preocupada sin bajar su guardia del todo.

\- Es lo que puede suceder mi reina…

Al escuchar el alboroto Rei se acerco, pues en la desesperación la guardiana del tiempo no cerró la puerta completamente. Rápidamente le conto a la Soberana con el mayor de los detalles esta grave profecía que la dejo perturbada.

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

UsaKou Sanz: Me alegra que te haya gustado y en particular estos encuentros entre nuestros protagonistas. Espero que te guste lo que hice con Serena y Seiya, fue el mas complicado de todos los que he hecho hasta ahora. Y si el Joven Taiki tiene corazón después de todo. Gracias por seguir esta la ultima locura Bastarda!

Maria Jor: Si la idea es no dejar nada suelto, hasta el Epilogo sera para no dejar suelta ninguna historia! Me alegra que te gustara el Lemon de la loquilla de Mina, pensé que seria muho por un momento, luego pensé… Es Mina! Porque no! Haruka sufrirá un poco mas, pero ya se solucionara.

Dime si te pareció adecuado el ecnuentro entre Serena y Seiya, pues le puse toda la carne al asador! Y gracias por ponerte al dia, yo creo estarlo contigo también, si no házmelo saber!

Serenalucy: Espero no demorar mucho con el siguiente, el trabajo es tirano! Gracias por leer mis locuras!

Serena sanchez: Me alegra que te gustara y espero que esta capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Lo de Haruka y Michiru es otro Fic que se llama Viento y Marea, donde muestra lo que paso entre ellas después de la historia principal de Bastardos sin Gloria. Muchas gracias por prenderte de esta locura!

Anai kou: Gracias y espero no decepcionar con este capitulo. Espero que te guste lo que hice con nuestros dos tortolos! Nuevamente Gracias por estar ahí!

Martha Kou: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, le por un momento pensé que era mucho lo de Mina, pero al fin y al cabo es Mina, porque no? Que te pareció lo de Taiki y Ami?

Se que sufrió Seiya en el pasado y tendrá su compensación, no mucha pero la tendrá. Era necesario que ello no llegara a eso para que se dieran con todo en este capitulo ¿Qué te opinión el encuentro entre Serena y Seiya? Y muchas gracias, tu también eres una de las grandes de este medio! Gracias por seguir mis locuras!

Kath Kou19: Gracias por estar aquí de nuevo con la ultima locura! (por lo menos hasta aquí lo será) La idea de que no tengan poderes mientras están embarazadas fue algo que lei hace tiempo de las brujas, y me dije "porque no?" Asi que es un pequeño giro para complicar las cosas. Michiru regresara con el tiempo, pero no será como siempre, pues ella estará muy dolida. Y si Serena es muy buena, pensé en que se molestara o al menos un cachetazo, pero al fin y al cabo es Serena. Espero que cuando llegues a este capitulo te guste el contenido!

Alissette: Muchisimas gracias por arrancar con una de mis mas grandes y queridas locuras. Como dije este será el ultimo de una serie de Spinoff del Fic original que es Bastardos sin Gloria. Se como me ha pasado al principio como lector que los lemon´s suelen ser incómodos, pero con el correr del tiempo uno se acostumbra. Como abras visto esa es la razón de la antipatía de Ami y lo de Michiru esta en otro Fic que se llama Viento y Marea. Nuevamente gracias y aprecio mucho que te haya gustado!

Alejasmin: Me alegra que te haya gustado y si es la eterna dicotimia entre Serena y Seiya! Espero que te guste este capitulo!

Lector Anónimo: Gracias por esta ahí! Espero que te haya gustado también!

Espero sus comentarios y criticas!

Muchas Gracias y por supuesto

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4 La Profecía

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Steven Volkov y Rinka por el contrario si son mi creación.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **LA** **PROFECÍA**

Los primeros rayos de sol encontraron a los amantes en la cama. Serena dormía plácidamente con su larga cabellera despeinada que cubría su desnudes mientras que Seiya estaba admirando su cuerpo de espalda. No podía sacarse de la cabeza esa hermosa noche que paso junto a su bombón. Tampoco podía quitarse la sonrisa, no solo porque ella le dijo lo que sentía, sino porque se lo había demostrado. Se levanto sin hacer ruido y preparo el desayuno, le llamo la atención que la casa estuviera aun con provisiones, siendo que supuestamente nadie vivía ahí. Aun así preparo unos hotkeys con crema, café fresco y una taza de chocolate caliente para ella. Con la bandeja preparada subió al cuarto solo cubierto por su pantalón. Al entrar ella comenzaba a despertar y al verlo ella reacciono cubriéndose con la sabana, cosa que el pelinegro le dio gracia.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza después de lo que hicimos anoche? – Comienza con una media sonrisa.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian Seiya. – Responde riendo mientras se colocaba una musculosa.

\- Por cierto bombón. ¿Alguien vive aquí?

\- No. ¿Porque lo dices? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Porque la alacena estaba llena y hay fruta fresca.

\- Si, cuando mande a Rinka a que busque mi ropa también le pedí que compre vivieres. Tenía la esperanza de terminar aquí contigo. – Confiesa sonrojada.

\- ¿Que paso con esa chiquilla que no quería quedarse sola conmigo en su casa? – Dice dejando la bandeja en la mesa de luz.

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú. Tú te la llevaste contigo a Kinmoku. – Responde con gracia, pero a Seiya no le causo.

\- Yo te habría llevado conmigo, lo sabes… – Dice con seriedad.

\- Tú sabes que esto es una locura, yo…

\- Eres una reina y yo una simple guardiana. – Interrumpe con dolor en su voz.

\- No es eso… en aquel entonces nunca te dije la verdad de porque elegí este destino. – Responde haciéndose en el pelo una cola.

\- Era claro amabas al Principito de la Tierra. – Responde lo que para él era lo obvio.

\- Si y no… tenía 16 años Seiya era lindo, no tanto como tú, pero mi verdadero destino era mi hija.

\- ¿El pequeño bombón rosa? – Cuestiona Seiya con sorpresa.

\- ¿La conociste? - Le cuestiona sorprendida.

\- No, pero Kakyuu me mostró las fotos y debo decir que es idéntica a ti.

\- Si, pero su carácter es muy distinto al mío. Cuando al conocí en el pasado debo reconocer que al principio la deteste. – Recuerda con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tus padres? – Consulta recordándolos.

\- Nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con mi matrimonio y cuando el Reino fue creado ellos estuvieron en peligro un par de veces y por su bien hice que me olvidaran y se mudaron lejos. A veces pienso en ellos… ya fallecieron y sé que no sufrieron… solo queda mi odioso hermano – Sonríe para sí misma. – El ha triunfado en la Justicia, actualmente está retirado y nunca tuvo familia, siempre dijo que para combatir a la mafia no había que tener ningún vinculo que lo ate un que nadie pueda dañarlo. Siempre agradeció la "desinteresada" ayuda de las Sailor´s en la lucha contra la Mafia organizada… – Suspira con tristeza.

\- Debió ser duro para ti…

\- Era un sacrificio que lamentablemente tenía que hacer. No solo por la Tierra, también por el Universo.

\- Aun así fue mucha responsabilidad sobre tus hombros… es triste no tener control sobre tu destino. – Dice Seiya mirándola con un dejo de tristesa.

\- Si… y tu dime ¿Hay alguien que te espera en Kinmoku? – Pregunta con suspicacia para cambiar de tema.

\- No. Aunque no niego que he roto un par de corazones mientras me divertía. – Responde con arrogancia. – Pero no, nadie me espera, este corazón solo tiene una dueña. – Afirma llevando la mano de la reina a su pecho.

Serena se sonroja y lo besa nuevamente. Sin que puedan evitarlo hicieron el amor toda la mañana.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

El sol iluminaba un cuarto del Palacio despertando una guerrera que tras darse una ducha sale de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. En esta se encuentra con una de las guardias mas jóvenes que le sonríe, pero se retira antes de poder decir algo.

\- Veo que se te pegaron las mañas de tu papa Haruka. – Dice una vos con gracia que la asusta. – ¿Alguien esta coqueteando con los guardias?

\- No Lita, solo soy gentil. Nada más. – Responde sonrojada.

\- Si no supiera quién te crió podría dudarlo, en fin veo que te has divertido.

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestiona poniéndose aun más pálida.

\- Tienes la piel muy blanca Hotaru y esas marcas en el cuello no fueron por entrenamiento. – Responde Lita con gracia.

\- No digas nada por favor. – Dice cubriéndose el cuello. – Fue algo que solo paso mientras tenía que estar de guardia. – Agrega apenada.

\- No tengo nada que reprocharte, solo ten cuidado, nada más. – Aconseja la castaña.

\- ¿Y cómo está el Comandante Volkov? – Consulta para cambiar de tema.

\- Recuperándose, aunque todavía no quiere decirme nada de lo que le paso. Debe haber sufrido mucho y sus heridas lo demuestran. Anoche se quedo en compañía de su amigo.

\- Dígale que se cuide y mándele mis saludos. – Se despide Hotaru llevando la bandeja que había pedido con anterioridad.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Poco a poco todos los invitados se fueron retirando quedando solo los embajadores de Kinmoku, hasta Galaxia se había retirado mas radiante de lo que llego aunque nunca nadie supo porque. Había pasado más de una semana y aun los kinmukianos seguían viviendo en el palacio a pesar de algunas críticas de Setsuna, aunque nadie pudo ver a Seiya y a Serena juntos como para levantar sospechas. Por el contrario Ami y principalmente Mina estaban pegados a sus "amigos".

El día que se despidieron cada uno hizo una promesa para regresar nuevamente y mas que seguro vivir juntos el amor que correspondían.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Con la partida de los ex cantantes Haruka regreso con el peor humor que nadie jamás creyó verla. De esta manera junto a Setsuna comenzaron a investigar a fondo el asunto del ataque de Némesis y principalmente una posible pista de ayuda interna. Por ese motivo Haruka viajo a Némesis y tras indagar en los registros que habían sobrevivido.

En tanto en la Tierra, puntualmente en la Puerta del Tiempo una visión atrapo a su guardiana que cayó de rodillas apoyada en su báculo. Al abrir sus ojos esta la asusto ante lo que vio y lo que oyó la hizo temblar, pues ella sabía que ya había posibilidades que alguien ya cometiera el error.

– " _Arrebatando el poder de las Sailor´s, los bastardos del Milenio de Plata nacidos de un amor prohibido, tomaran los Reinos de la Luna trayendo desgracia y muerte a su paso_ " – Dijo una vos de mujer casi de ultratumba.

Escucho el eco de las palabras en el infinito del tiempo y nuevamente fue atrapada por una visión. Esta ves sus ojos se pusieron blancos mientras la imagen de muchas Sailor´s heridas, algunas muriendo, la Neo Reina llorando, un reino en ruinas y la Pequeña Dama perdiendo sus poderes.

Perturbada corrió hasta la mismísima recamara de la Neo Reina temblando sin saber que alguien mas estaba camino a verla.

Sin el más mínimo decoro que la caracterizaba entro en la habitación sorprendiendo a la Reina que estaba escuchando música de los Tree Ligths en un viejo reproductor de CD´S. Al verla esta se asusto ante la brusquedad poniéndose en guardia automáticamente.

\- ¿Que sucede Plut? – Cuestiona preocupada sin bajar su guardia del todo.

\- Es lo que puede suceder mi Reina… – Comienza con la respiración entrecortada por la prisa que llevaba.

Al escuchar el alboroto Rei se acerco, pues en la desesperación la guardiana del tiempo no cerró la puerta completamente. Rápidamente le contó a la Soberana con el mayor de los detalles esta grave profecía que la dejo perturbada. Rei del otro lado no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado y aun peor se arrepintió de lo que le venía a pedir a su amiga, una vida libre de su deber para vivirla con su hijo.

Con los ojos hinchados de llorar Rei corrió hasta el Templo donde se arrodillo agotada frente al Fuego Sagrado y casi suplicando que este se comunique. De la nada una gran llamarada se levanto mostrando a un antiguo enemigo frente al Reino. La Pequeña Dama había dejado de existir y Black Lady estaba de regreso llevándose a alguien lejos y trayendo desgracia al Reino de la Luna.

\- ¡Dime que no es verdad… – Suplica al fuego derramando gruesas lagrimas. – ¡Dime que no es mi culpa…

Y casi como una broma del destino este le mostró al Novio de Lita con un pequeño niño saliendo de su Templo. Luego a la Black Lady, junto un grupo de poderosas sailor´s que no reconoció pero a la vez eran extrañamente familiares y frente a ellos una Sailor de cabello y uniforme oscuro que controlaba el Cristal de Plata. Su visión término cuando unos ojos purpuras la miraron con tristeza junto a una rosa de fuego.

\- ¿Que es lo que he hecho… – Dice acariciando su pequeña barriga. – solo quiero que seas feliz… solo quiero… ser feliz… – Repitió una y otra vez mientras el fuego se consumía lentamente.

Cuando el fuego se apago Darién entró al Templo encontrándola llorando frente a las cenizas. Dejando caer un ramo de rosas y un oso de felpa se sentó a su lado para tratar de consolarla. Rei comenzó a contarle todo lo que vio más lo que escucho de la boca de Setsuna con todos los detalles.

\- Criemos a nuestro hijo juntos, lejos de todo y de todos. – Dice el ex soberano.

\- No lo entiendes, la profecía y esta visión es una confirmación de que no puedo seguir con este embarazo. – Responde casi quebrada.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que estas diciendo? – Cuestiona con dolor.

\- Sabes que es peligroso, mis visiones no suelen equivocarse. – Contesta asustada apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

\- Entonces hablare con Steven. – Responde con pena.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres meterlo a él en esto?

\- Porque cuando regrese Haruka de Némesis traerá la verdad con ella. Steven es el hermano de Diamante me lo dijo hace poco tiempo. Y a pesar de que diga lo contrario sabes cómo serán las cosas. Además tu lo viste en tu visión… él podría criar a nuestro...

\- No me pidas que haga algo así. – Dice la sacerdotisa llorando.*

\- No tenemos otra opción…

\- Siempre hay opciones. – Dice tratando de encontrar un poco de esperanza.

\- Ya estará todo hablado a su regreso…

\- Tenemos que decir la verdad, Lita entenderá, lo sé.

\- Sabes que no se debe… no tendríamos que haberlo hecho… – Dice Darién con los ojos llorosos.

\- Sabes que te amo…

\- Y yo…

Ambos se quedan abrazados llorando por la difícil decisión que tomarían y muy a su pesar sabían que sería lo indicado.

 _Bastardos sin Gloria_

Esa misma tarde Darién va a hablar con Steven a la casa de Lita. El cuenta todo lo que le dijo Rei mientras Steven estaba en su cuarto cambiando sus vendajes. Darién estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados cuando por fin hablo.**

\- No me parece correcto, tienes que hacerte cargo. – Increpa Steven furioso.

-Tú no lo entenderías. – Responde enderezándose.

\- No puedo hacerle esto, no ahora, no me pidas eso.

\- ¿Y cuanto crees que va a durar nuestro secreto? – Cuestiona el Soberano.

\- ¿Me estas extorsionando? – Pregunta amenazante mientras se ponía de pie sin importar que su herida sangrara.

\- Jamás lo haría amigo, pero Haruka y Setsuna estarán detrás de ti. Es cuestión de tiempo. – Responde con pesar.

\- Me niego a lastimarla… no puedo hacerlo… – Se dice apretando los puños.

\- Piénsalo. Solo eso te pido y lo siento. – Finaliza con verdadero dolor en su vos.

El Soberano se retiro del cuarto y el quedo parado al lado de la cama. Una de sus heridas comenzó a sangrar nuevamente, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaban. Era cierto, Endimión era el único que sabía su secreto, cuando fue ingresado en el hospital uno de las primeras personas que encontró al despertar fue a su amigo que estaba intentando retomar su carrera, fue cuando se entero de que iba a separarse de la Neo Reina y que pensaba forma una familia con Rei. No entendía esos problemas de profecías, visiones, ni nada por el estilo. El tenía una cruz que pensaba guardar, pero sabiendo que la corredora y la bruja de la puerta sabrían su secreto era cuestión de tiempo. Tristemente tenía pensado regresar a la Comandancia de la Guardia Real, darle la vida que Lita merecía y quizás tener una familia propia. Pero entendía que esos sueños serian una pesadilla si ella lo descubría, sabía que ella podría traicionar a sus amigas y no podía hacerla elegir entre él y su deber. Salió a caminar para pensar las cosas, esta vez el dolor pasó a un segundo plano. En un kiosco compro unos cigarrillos, uno de los malos recuerdos de Némesis, y lo prendió mirando las luces de la ciudad desde el muelle. Observo la torre de Tokio y a su mente regresaron esos bellos días de antaño, si bien para Lita habían sido unos meses, para Steven fueron un par de agonizantes años de encierro y desesperación. En su trance personal tomo una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre y sin saberlo el destino de muchos.

Al regresar la encontró preparando la comida. Se acerco y ella con una sonrisa fue y lo abrazo con todo el amor que solo ella podía dedicarle.

\- Me alegra que hayas salido, pero avísame que me preocupaste. – Le reprende mientras le daba un beso.

\- Lo siento, tenia cosas que pensar. – Responde con seriedad.

\- ¡Un hombre con planes, eso es nuevo! – Se burla mientras lo ayuda a sacarse el saco. – Sabes estaba pensando en vender esta vieja casa y comprar una en la parte más vieja de la ciudad, como cuando éramos… – Piensa la palabra con un dedo en el mentón. – personas comunes del siglo pasado.

\- Seria una gran idea. – Responde algo desanimado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunta al ver su rostro. – Estas más serio de lo de costumbre.

\- Lita yo… Yo no soy de este planeta… – Ella lo mira extrañado. – En realidad yo soy nacido en Némesis.

\- De que estás hablando. – Cuestiona sacándose el delantal. – No comprendo, tú eres de Georgia, tú… tú no puedes…

\- Se ve que mi padre me llevo en el tiempo y no sé porque, pero fui secuestrado con la intención de darles información que jamás les di. Fue cuando me entere que soy parte del Clan de la Luna Negra.

\- No puede ser, eso no puede ser cierto, se que tú no eres enemigo. – Responde con seguridad pero a la vez con preocupación.

\- No lo soy Lita. Soy aliado, pero ese es mi secreto. – Cierra sus ojos y la marca de la Media Luna Negra invertida aparece en su frente. – Y es necesario que lo sepas.

\- Yo te voy a amar igual. – Dice besándolo con el mismo amor de siempre. – No me importa, yo te amo y te amare igual. Como anoche te lo demostré y todas las noches que este a tu lado. No lo olvides, mi corazón te pertenece. – Responde con sinceridad derramando una lágrima.

\- Pero también hay algo que debes saber… – El aprieta sus puños con fuerza, sabiendo que después de eso no había vuelta atrás. – Tuve una aventura con… Rei.

\- ¿Es una broma? – Ella lo mira como su rostro no mostraba expresión aun con la Media Luna en su frente. – ¡Dime que es una broma! – Suplica mientras una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

\- No solo eso… ella está esperando un hijo mío. – Dice tratando de mantener la postura mientras su alma se partía por dentro.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? – Su rostro cambio y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer ya sin control.***

\- Lo que paso, solo paso. – Se defiende de una manera no muy creíble bajando la mirada.

\- ¡Dijiste que me amabas! – Le grita mientras se lleva su mano al pecho. – ¿Así amas tú? ¿Así aman lo de tu clase?

\- Lita… yo…

\- ¡No me hables, no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más, solo vete, si quieres con ella, no me importa, solo vete y muérete como el gusano que eres! – Grita con todo su odio a flor de piel y gira para irse.

\- ¡Lita espera! – Llama el tomando su brazo, pero ella se lo arrebata casi haciéndolo caer.

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más! – Amenaza con su pluma de transformación en la mano. – No te acerques, nosotros terminamos para siempre. ¡Porque si intentas acercarte conocerás la furia de Mi Planeta!

La luz se corta en ese momento cuando una tormenta apareció de la nada amenazando la ciudad. Los rayos cruzaron el cielo y él pudo ver a través de las sombras que ocasionaban fugazmente sus esmeraldas encendidas por el odio. Con una inmensa tristeza cerro sus ojos y usando por primera vez su poder desapareció de la casa de Lita. Ella cayó de rodillas al piso en un mar de lágrimas, pero rápidamente dejo de llorar cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Ella solo tendría su deber de ahora en adelante, el amor era una ilusión que lastimaba a la gente débil y ella ya no lo seria.

Steven reapareció sin darse cuenta en los jardines reales. Ante esto varios guardias y la Sailor que estaba en la guardia acudieron a interceptar al intruso. Rápidamente fue rodeado, pero todos bajaron sus armas a ver que era su comandante, hasta que llego Urano. La tormenta era fuerte, pero a él no le importaba. Estaba acariciando al perro que había sido de la Pequeña Dama algún tiempo atrás. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta sentir una hoja sobre su cuello.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hacer nada traidor! – Sentencia una recién llegada Sailor Urano con desprecio. – ¡Quedas arrestado por el delito de Alta Traición a la Corona, Complot y Sabotaje! – Ella gira hacia los guardias agregando. – ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Llévenlo a los calabozos!

Sin que nadie objete algo fue rápidamente llevado a uno de los subsuelos del palacio, que comparados con su estadía en Némesis solo le faltaba una televisión para ser un cuarto de hotel barato. Así estuvo varios días incomunicado y sin recibir visita hasta que el mismísimo Rey se presento ante él en la mañana.

\- ¿En serio vas a seguir fumando? – Cuestiona mostrándole un cartón de cigarrillos. – Porque como tu medico no lo recomiendo.

\- ¿Que es lo peor que me podría pasar… ya la perdí Endimión. Ya nada más importa. Tu secreto está a salvo ahora.

\- Haruka quiere tu cabeza. – Dice entregándole el pedido.

\- No me interesa en lo más mínimo. – Responde llevándose un cigarro a la boca. – ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

\- No, solo habla con Serenity y en tu juicio ella no estará presente. Por el contrario el resto lo hará.

\- ¿Y si solo me matan y ya?

\- ¿Piensas que te sentenciaran a muerte? Evidentemente no conoces a Serena. – Responde sentándose a su lado. – ¿Te declararas culpable entonces?

\- Quizás solo fastidie a esas dos. – Dice con algo de gracia.

\- Entonces así será. Mañana se decidirá tu suerte.

\- No existe tal cosa. No para mí.

Sin más que decir Endimión salió del sector de los calabozos quedando a solas con un par de sus leales compañeros de la Guardia Real. Estos solicitaron una explicación a su Comandante y tras pensarlo decidió contarles lo sucedido sin descubrir el secreto del Rey. Ellos escucharon lo que tenía que decir al respecto, entre ellos una joven aspirante al puesto de guardia real.

Entre tanto Lita estaba destrozada, por lo que decidió quedarse en su casa alegando estar enferma, aunque todos suponían que era por la realidad de que él era un traidor.

Por otra parte la Reina estaba en su habitación totalmente dolida de la situación de su guerrera y amiga, pero también de la red de mentiras que estaba desarrollándose cuando entraron dos de sus amigas.

\- Mi reina. – Comienza Ami poniéndose de rodillas junto a Mina.

\- No hagan eso. Por favor. – Dice acercándose a ellas. – Tengo una noticia que comentarles.

\- Nosotras también. – Dice Ami abochornada.

\- ¡Vamos a ser madres! – Explota Mina con una increíble sonrisa. – Lo siento, pero paso, no sé cómo, bueno si se cómo. ¡Pero paso!

\- Nos vamos a tener que disculpar unos meses de nuestros deberes Mi reina. – Dice Ami aun colorada como un tomate. – Porque ahora no tenemos nuestros poderes. Y no sé como haremos con lo del juicio al Comandante, perdón el ex comandante Volkov.

\- De eso no se hagan problema, me encargare con las Outhers, ustedes vayan y disfruten de esta experiencia.

\- ¿Pero usted? – Dice Ami no muy segura de lo que había hablado con su rubia compañera.

\- ¿Yo qué? – Cuestiona la Neo Reina.

\- Vamos Serena, se que ocultas algo, estuviste comiendo ensalada de zanahoria y se muy bien que la odias, así que dime. – Increpa Mina a lo que la Reina se sonroja.

\- Yo tampoco tengo mis poderes. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso tu y el Rey? – Increpa Mina, pero luego hace unas cuentas y salta gritando como una loca. – ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON SEIYA Y NO ME LO DIJISTE!

\- Baja la voz por favor Mina y si, si me acosté son Seiya. – Reconoce sonrojándose por la efusividad de su amiga.

\- No saldré de aquí hasta que no me lo hayas contado todo, y eso que yo te conté lo de Yaten… y ahora que lo pienso alguien también me oculto algo. – Dice mirando inquisidoramente a Ami al cual estaba a estas alturas más roja que una bengala.

De esta manera las amigas hablaron por horas hasta que se presento Setsuna con su cara de muy pocos amigos informando que el proceso estaba preparado para la primera hora de la mañana.

En la tarde Michiru regreso de sus "vacaciones" para entrevistarse con Setsuna y ponerse al día con respecto a las acusaciones contra Volkov. Tras dialogar con respecto al tema legal y las pruebas recolectadas, principalmente por su ex novia. Así mismo Setsuna le conto acerca de la profecía, pues ella era de su entera confianza.

\- Es una suerte que salgas con Haruka. – Dijo Setsuna en tono de broma – Así no tendrías problemas con algún tipo de descendencia.

Michiru rio por el extraño comentario de su amiga, pues no recordaba haberla escuchado hacer una broma. Después de hablar otras cosas decidió salir a tomar aire, el encierro la mareaba ahora. Fue cuando se encontró con Rei que entraba al Palacio preocupada y ambas se miraron profundamente, casi leyéndose una a la otra.

\- ¿Ya sabes de la profecía? – Increpo Rei al verla mas pálida de lo que recordaba.

\- Lamentablemente si Rei y algo me dice que sabes algo mas, sin contar que ocultas algo importante. – Responde ella con seriedad.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo. Tus tobillos están tan hinchados como los míos. – Responde la pelinegro.

\- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora que nosotras… – Contesta dejando de mostrarse como la fuerte Outher que era.

\- Tranquila, yo ya sé que hacer, solo dolerá unos días. – Afirma con una triste sonrisa apoyando su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- Acaso piensas… – Cuestiona horrorizada ante la primera idea que se le vino a la mente.

\- No, si todo sale como es debido se lo llevara su padre. – Responde con tristeza.

\- ¿Su padre? - Cuestiona la violinista.

\- Mejor que no lo sepas Michiru, ya es doloroso pensar en lo que va a pasar como para pensar en lo que haré.

\- Me gustaría poder ayudarte en tu decisión, pero también tengo conflictos con la mía. – Reconoce apenada.

Ambas se quedan mirándose queriendo decir muchas cosas y a la vez sin poder decir nada.

\- Maldito destino. – Dice Michiru con una triste sonrisa.

\- Maldito destino. – Asiste Rei. – Lo que necesites solo pídemelo.

\- La tienda donde compraste ese disfraz. – Responde la peliaguamarina. – Es muy real. – Reconoce tocando la tela de la hombrera.

Y con la dirección Michiru salió del palacio, no sin antes comer con desmedida desesperación un kilo de helado de chocolate en el viejo café Crow. Rei fue hasta la habitación de la Reina y antes de anunciarse escucho que sus amigas reían en el interior. No tuvo el valor de entrar, aunque supo que de seguro era por la visita de sus aliados. De esta triste y solitaria manera se dirigió hacia la terraza de la Reina para pensar las cosas con más detenimiento. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, aunque fue mucho pues el sol se había ocultado.

\- Te dará algo si sigues vestida así. – Dice Endimión cubriendo su espalda con su capa.

\- No vengas de galán, no es conveniente que nos vean juntos. – Responde con firmeza.

\- Quiero estar contigo y no estoy seguro de que sea la solución… yo te a…

\- Ya deja de decir eso. He tomado una decisión y tú no estás en ella. Ya he lastimado a dos de mis amigas, no quiero más de esto.

\- Digamos la verdad, escapemos con nuestro hijo lejos, donde nunca nos encuentren. – Suplica Endimión.

\- Sabes que no es tan simple. La hemos jodido y solo queda esperar a que esta decisión solucione las cosas.

\- Pero si tu…

\- Estaremos bien, somos adultos, no unos niños que jugaban a salvar el mundo. Confía en mí, esto es lo mejor para todos. – Se dice con seguridad.

\- ¿Y para ti es lo mejor? – Ella bajo la vista. – ¿Piensas dejar lo que sientes por el bien de todos?

\- Si. – Responde con decisión y lagrimas en los ojos. – Si, sacrificare mi felicidad nuevamente y rogare al gran Kamisama para que mi hijo será feliz, si no arderé eternamente en las llamas del infierno como ya lo hago.

\- Rei…

\- No Darién, ya no. Solo aléjate y trata de enmendar las cosas con Serena, o al menos a la vista de todos.

Antes de que ella pueda salir él la toma en sus brazos y la besa con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Ella se dejo llevar hasta que se separo y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo con determinación.

\- Este fue el último beso que te daré. Atesóralo como yo lo haré…

Antes de que Darién pueda decir algo ella se marcho dejando caer la capa que la cubría. Esa fue la última vez que pudo estar con ella a solas, pues nunca más pudo hacerlo.

Esa misma noche el Rey Endimión se presento ante su Reina y le conto todo lo sucedido, todo lo que había pasado incluyendo la visión de Rei. Tras meditarlo ella asistió y llorando se fue a su cama.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

* y ** Fragmento de Bastardos sin Gloria, Recuerdos dentro del capitulo 3

*** Fragmento de Bastardos sin Gloria, Recuerdo de Lita capitulo 4

* * *

Como ya verán las cosas se están poniendo tristes para los personajes… es el comienzo de la caída y los que conocen la historia es el momento triste…

Igualmente espero que lo disfruten y dudas, preguntas, sugerencia y/o amenazas, espero con gusto!

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Me alegra que te haya gustado la introducción del joven Terius, que en lo personal es el mejor personaje original que haya leído! Y no te hagas problema, yo te debo ponerme al dia con los patinadore! Si esta Ami es una persona diferente pero ya has visto porque. Lo de Hotaru fue algo que salio de la nada y me dije, Porque no? Me gusta que te gustara esa noche entre Seiya y Serena. Nos leemos!

Anai kou: Me alegra que te haya gustado el Lemon, me costo horrores, pero veo que quedo bien! Y si Ami también tenia que tener su momento de felicidad! Espero que sigas ahora que las cosas se pondrán Sad nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras!

Martha Kou: No se si seré grande, pesado y pachoncito sí, pero grande no lo se… Como te había dicho fue uno de los capítulos mas complicados de hacer, en particular entre Serena y Seiya, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pues es un regalo para todas la Ladys que me siguen y es una de las parejas principales. Primero pensé que me quede corto con Ami y Taiki, pero creo que salio bien. Ya veras lo que miro y algo tiene que ver con Bastardo! Si la pequeña Hotaru tiene ese lado oculto que solo pocas saben y que se me dio de la nada ponerlo, y como dije, Porque no? Y por lo que se ve gusto! Ahora como veras la cosas se pondrán mas dramáticas y espero que lo sigas, a pesar que algunos sufrirán. Nuevamente gracias por estar ahí!

Kat Kou: No te odies y es gracioso, yo también estoy con el Reiten (esa Sol y sus cosas XD) Por lo que se me ocurrió de esa manera. Esa escena entre Haruka y Seiya fue una idea para otra cosa, pero quedo mucho mejor aca y si lo hice sufrir en ese recuerdo. Lamento que sufras, quise trasmitir lo que sentía en ese momento y veo que así fue… Haruka canalizara su ira en otra cosa y de seguro te darás cuenta, aunque ellas regresaran. Si es el Terius de Genesis, yo también lo adoro! Si Ami es la mas cambiada de todas, quise darle el enfoque para que no sea solo una alterada de Bastardos, si no que tenga una razón. Taiki por otra parte se pone, por el contrario, menos analítico y abre su corazón por primera ves. Me gusta el tema de los hermanos y que te guste, puesto que como no tuve hermanos esa parte debo imaginarla. También me alegra que te gustara la cita, fue de lo mas complicado que he escrito, puesto que son la pareja mas querida de mis Ladys y no podía fallarles! Y como dije en un momento, porque no? Hotaru tiene que tener esos secretitos que harán que le explote en la cara algún día. Nuevamente gracias por estar ahí mi querida colega!

Fátima Rivas: Me alegra que te guste mi historia y la sigas ahora que las cosas se pondrán algo triste.

Lector anónimo: Gracias por seguir en el anonimato y espero que te guste!

Nuevamente gracias y

Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5 Juicio, Castigo y Dolor

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Steven Volkov y Rinka por el contrario si son mi creación.

* * *

CAPITULO 5

JUICIO, CASTIGO Y DOLOR

Todo estaba preparado esa mañana para juzgar a Steven Volkov. Las Outhers, en especial Haruka y Setsuna. Por el contrario las demás solo asistirían sin mucho interés. Las Inners vestidas de negro, como si de ejecutivas se tratara, salvo Lita que decidió simplemente ausentarse sin avisar siquiera a la Reina. Aun así todos esperaban eso, solo unos pocos conocían las verdaderas circunstancias. Con la frente en alto el acusado entro al recinto escoltado por dos guardias los cuales tenían gestos adustos, por no decir que estaban en desacuerdo con lo que estaba pasado.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, incluyendo el Rey, Setsuna y Haruka comenzaron a mostrar las pruebas correspondientes, mientras que Steven se mantenía quieto sin decir nada.

\- … En conclusión opino que se le dé el máximo de pena admisible para alguien de su puesto y estatus. – Concluye Haruka.

\- También solicito que se ponga un ejemplo para futuros sublevados ejecutando al traidor lo antes posible. – Finaliza Setsuna con frialdad sin inmutarse por el pedido.

Todos incluyendo la Neo Reina miraron a Setsuna, pues nunca nadie pensó en llegar a tanto, incluso Haruka.

\- ¡Haga lo que tenga Bruja! Solo trae desgracia y muerte su presencia fuera de la puerta. – Dice por primera vez el acusado.

\- ¡Cállate perro! – Increpa Haruka.

\- ¡No pienso callarme corredora de pacotilla! – Todos miraron a Steven sorprendidos, pues nunca le había faltado el respeto a nadie. – Argumentaron todo lo que querían y si soy un bastardo no deseado de Némesis. Pero he sido criado en la Tierra, he defendido y jurado lealtad a este reino. No fue hasta que me secuestraron, torturaron y posteriormente liberado por el príncipe Zafiro, mi hermano, que supe mi verdadero origen. Pero si sufrí lo que sufrí no solo fue por el reino, lo hice por ella y nadie más. Ellos querían los códigos de acceso, defensas y los planos del Palacio, por eso he sido torturado más tiempo del que quisiera recordar. Debería saberlo señorita Kaio, usted posee un espejo que muestra la verdad. – La mencionada bajo la cabeza. – Lo ve no puede decir nada, sabe que digo la verdad.

\- ¡No te voy a permitir que le hables así! – Amenaza Haruka tomando su pluma de transformación.

\- No está en condición de exigir nada Tenoe. Si quieres callarme hazlo. – Desafía sin moverse de su lugar.

Dicho eso la pelicorto avanzo amenazante contra el acusado que a pesar de toda tenia esposas puestas. Ella lo toma fuerte del cuello y Steven con sus muñecas aun esposadas, tomo su mano y con un rápido movimiento, lanza a Haruka en la dirección opuesta haciendo que las Outher´s se transformaran y pusieran en guardia. La primera en reaccionar fue Sailor Plut que lanzo un golpe con su báculo, pero paso algo que nadie espero. Steven despareció dejando sus esposas caer al piso apareciendo unos metros más adelante con la marca del Clan de la Luna Oscura en su frente. Dejando atrás a las Sailor se paro delante de los reyes poniéndose de rodillas en clara señal de respeto. Cuando Urano estaba por apuñalar por la espalda al ex comandante una lanza impidió que llegara a su cuerpo. Para sorpresa de todos los guardias reales de su majestad, gente leal que había sido entrenada por Steven para proteger a la familia real se habían puesto en contra de las Sailor´s poniéndose en guardia protegiendo a su antiguo líder. Para todos fue una situación preocupante hasta que Steven hablo mirando a la Neo Reina.

\- No merezco la muerte, no merezco permanecer encerrado por algo que no hice y que solo se tomo en cuenta las pruebas de dos mujeres que no cumplieron sus obligaciones como es debido. Cumplí mi deber y casi pierdo la vida por ello, es por eso que solo le pido su majestad que me deje irme a mi hogar. – Ahora mira directamente a Endimión. – Usted sabe que aun ahora estoy cumpliendo mi obligación por el bien de todos.

\- ¡No lo escuche su majestad! ¡Déjenos encajarnos de todos los traidores! – Grita Urano apuntando su espada a dos de los guardias que franqueaban el paso con decisión.

\- Solo lograras manchar tus manos con sangre leal al Reino y a sus firmes convicciones. No con la sangre del enemigo que es lo que deseas como un perro salvaje. – Responde con molestia, pues una de sus heridas comenzó a doler.

\- ¡Todo el mundo quieto! – Ordena la Neo Reina Serenity poniéndose de pie. – ¡Por favor cálmense y no hagan nada de lo que se arrepientan! Comandante Steven Volkov. Desde ahora queda desterrado y se ira de mi Reino para siempre. Su nombre se borrara de todo registro y si se lo ve de nuevo será encarcelado para siempre. Así mismo los hombres y mujeres de la guardia Real que piensen que estoy equivocada podrán irse en paz y sin ser sancionados ni juzgados por sus actos. ¿Está de acuerdo con lo que le ofrezco? – Finaliza con un tono que intimido a todos los presentes.

\- Si Neo Reina Serenity. Pero me iré cuando termine asuntos privados y personales, no antes. – Enfrenta directamente a los ojos celestes que claramente no sabía que pensar.

\- ¡Agradece la indulgencia malnacido! – Escupe Sailor Urano con la ira a flor de piel.

\- No te hablo a ti Tenoe. No piense que no estoy agradecido, pero al menos deje que termine mis asuntos y pueda irme a mis tierras. Solo eso y que sus perros no me sigan el rastro.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero nunca más se atreva a dirigirse de esa manera a mis guerreras o vera que puedo no ser tan indulgente la próxima vez. – Advierte son firmeza la Neo Reina.

\- No habrá próxima vez su majestad. – Se pone de pie mientras arrancaba el escudo de su uniforme de la guardia real tirándolo al piso. – Cuando me retire de Tokio Cristal nunca más sabrá de mí.

El gira y camina hacia la puerta escoltado por sus fieles compañeros que decidieron seguirlo. Cuando en la habitación solo quedaron las Sailors y los reyes la primera en hablar por supuesto fue Urano.

\- Mi Reina déjeme encargarme de él, es una amenaza a la seguridad y de seguro tiene más gente a su mando. – Argumenta con clara preocupación.

\- Ya deja las cosas como están. – Dice Rei por primera vez sorprendiendo a todos. – Las cosas ya están muy mal para que haya más sangre derramada en vano.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Rei. – Dice Michiru. – Ya deja de preocuparte por todo y trata de vivir tu vida de una vez.

\- Por favor retírense y no quiero ninguna represaría. ¡Sin represarías! – Acentuó la reina a Plut y Urano.

Todos salieron de la sala quedando solo los reyes. Cuando las puertas se cerraron la soberana fue la que rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es lo correcto? – Cuestiona la Neo Reina dejándose caer en su trono.

\- Ya el daño está hecho… Rei está decidida y piensa que es lo correcto… – Se pone de pie y camina llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. – ¡Voy a perder la cordura con todo esto! ¡Porque simplemente ya no lo entiendo… ¡Maldita vida, maldito reino, maldita utopía…

\- Ya lo dijiste, el daño está hecho. Y todo comenzó hace muchos años… Ahora déjame sola por favor.

Cuando el Rey se retiro de la sala Serenity rompió en llanto, sabía que las cosas se complicarían y que si sus amigas descubrían la profecía quizás optaran por lo mismo. Y para peor ella estaba esperando un hijo de Seiya.

\- Cruel broma del destino… – Dijo mirando hacia abajo. – porque simplemente no puedo ser feliz… Como podre cuidar a mis hijos con esta amenaza…

Ella mira el Cristal de Plata y por ser la portadora pudo notar que no era el mismo brillo que siempre mostraba. Si bien le preocupo supuso que al estar embarazada de seguro su poder se escondería, pero era el inicio de algo que nunca pudo prever.

 _La Caída tras l_ _a Caída_

Cerca de la mitad de la guardia Real de Rey Endimión pidió la baja ese mismo día para irse con su comandante, o a estas alturas su nuevo señor. Mientras la mayoría de los guardias desertores preparaban sus cosas Steven prendió un cigarrillo en la puerta misma del Palacio a espera de sus hombres cuando una joven guardia se acerco a él.

\- ¡Comandante yo voy con usted! – Dice la joven de cabellera roja.

\- Lo siento Rinka, yo necesito tu servicio para que cuides a la Familia Real de ellos mismos. – La joven lo mira sorprendida. – Si como escuchaste, tú y un par más de los más jóvenes de la guardia deben cuidar a la Pequeña Dama y a las Sailor´s y principalmente mantenerme informado de cualquier eventualidad.

\- ¿Esta seguro mi señor? – Cuestiona con algo de pena.

\- Si Rinka, además eres joven para ir a donde voy, a donde todos los que quieran van a ir.

\- Lo sé… pero no quiero dejarlos atrás. – Responde apenada.

\- No lo harás, solo recuerda proteger a la Familia Real y a las Sailors.

\- ¡Así lo hare Señor! – Dice poniéndose en firme cuan última orden de su Comandante.

Y con una reverencia la más joven de la Guardia Real se retiro hacia sus funciones. Cuando los hombres que decidieron seguirlo estuvieron listos, se dirigieron al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo para las gélidas tierras de Steven. Mientras tanto el ex-comandante desaparece de Tokio Cristal a la espera de que su amigo y Rey lo convocara para su última misión para el reino. Al llegar encontró que las cosas en su hogar no estaban como le habría gustado. Tras hablar con su antiguo amigo Boris decidió que siendo un hombre sin honor, era hora de mostrarse cuan Ronin lo habían transformado. Los siguientes meses y en la ahora compañía de su gente corrigió las cosas en sus Tierras haciendo cosas que en su momento había jurado defender. No se sintió a gusto, pero si ese sería su hogar de ahora en adelante tenía que ser pacifico y prospero para la llegada del joven príncipe.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Como era de esperar Mina y Ami fueron a ver a su amiga al templo, ya que estaba auto recluida desde el juicio y no sabían nada de ella en semanas. Al entrar sin recibir respuesta, la encontraron llorando y en mal estado frente al fuego sagrado, que era a estas alturas una simple fogata a pesar de tener suficiente madera, no se mostraba como debía. Preocupadas por su estado, en particular Ami quien fue quien la reviso y rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste Rei? – Cuestiona preocupada Mina. – ¿Por qué aceptaste una misión en ese estado?

\- Ella no fue a ninguna misión. – Responde Ami poniéndose de pie. – Le dijiste a la Reina y ella te concedió esta falsa licencia.

\- Es más difícil de decir… pero no me pidan explicaciones. – Responde angustiada.

\- Somos tus amigas, solo dinos que sucede. Ya perdimos a Lita por lo de Steven, no nos pidas que te dejemos a ti también. – Suplica Mina con los ojos llorosos.

\- No se pongan mal, esto me lo merezco. Merezco estar sola, merezco estar castigada y pudrirme en el infierno por esto. – Responde señalándose la pansa.

\- Eso no es cierto… – Dice Mina, pero es interrumpida por el firme caminar que se acercaba.

Antes de que todas se dieran cuenta una mujer entro en el Templo acercándose rápidamente y ante la sorpresa de Mina y Ami, Lita de dio una cachetada que le dolió mas en su corazón que en su mejilla.

\- ¡Agradece que estas esperando al hijo de ese bastardo Rei… Si no te juro que te rompería todos los huesos!

\- Espera yo…

\- Me iré un tiempo hasta que mis ideas se calmen. Te aconsejo que medites y te arrepientas. Pues yo jamás te perdonare. – Sentencio la castaña con odio en su vos apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Y como entro Lita salió, pero ya no era la tierna chica que conocían hacia tanto tiempo. Era un ser que se estaba consumiendo por el odio y el rencor y todavía su calvario no terminaba.

\- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste Rei? – Cuestiona Mina y ella comenzó a llorar profundamente. – Acaso ese hijo es de…

\- Déjenme sola por favor… solo váyanse y déjenme…

\- Rei como pudiese… Lita es nuestra… – Cuestiona la rubia consternada.

\- Mejor levántate y dile la verdad Rei. – Confronta Ami con determinación. – Porque ese hijo es del Rey Endimión.

\- ¿Queeee? – Dice Mina totalmente desencajada.

\- Es por eso que el Rey se quería separar, es por eso que Serena no le importo estar con Seiya, es por eso que te fuiste el mismo día que Endimión de Palacio y ahora entiendo por que ha estado hablando con Robinson de obstetricia en sus guardias en mi Hospital.

Rei abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, todo era cierto. Pero la peor parte venia a continuación y Rei lo sabía.

\- Solo dame una buena razón del porque tú y Endimión dejaron que pasara esto. – Confronta Ami.

\- No vale la pena, pues solo dos de nosotras están alcanzadas por la Profecía. – Responde con tristeza.

\- ¿Profecía? – Cuestiona Mina.

\- Hay una profecía de que los hijos del Milenio de Plata quitaran los poderes de las Sailors y lucharan contra el Reino de la Luna. – Ami y Mina no daban crédito a lo que decía. – Y el fuego sagrado me mostro lo que pasara en verdad y no quiero tener que pelear contra mi hijo en el futuro. Sé que no tenía que hacer lo que hice, pero era la única manera de mantener a mi hijo lejos y en buenas manos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que… – Comienza Mina con dificultad.

\- ¿Las Sailor´s que tengan hijos… – Continua asustada Ami.

\- Serán los responsables de la destrucción del Reino de la Luna. – Finaliza Rei con dolor. – Pero no se preocupen. Solo soy la única que cometió ese error. – Mira el pálido rostro de sus amigas y pregunta. – ¿Porque solo yo estoy embarazada? ¿No?

Mina cayó de rodillas y Ami se tapo la cara mientras derramaba gruesas lágrimas en silencio.

\- ¿Y ahora que haremos…

Se cuestiono Rei mientras quedaban en un doloroso silencio en el cuarto de oraciones. Uno que duro mucho mas del que todas querían.

Lita llego a su casa y vio que él se había llevado sus cosas que había dejado en la puerta en bolsas negras. Busco no supo qué pero encontró una marquilla de cigarros. Los tomo nerviosa para tirarlos, pero sin saber porque tenía uno en la boca. Decidió prenderlo y tras toser un par de veces siguió fumando, ese fue el primero, pero no el último de su vida.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Lo que había sido dicha para las Ami y Mina se estaba transformando en dolor y desesperación. ¿Qué era lo que tenían, o más bien lo que debían hacer al respecto? Sus corazones estaban destrozados y la duda las carcomía. Fue Mina la primera en ir a ver a Serena, necesitaba una confirmación, una respuesta. Cuando entro a su cuarto la vio en la cama acostada sin ganas de nada. La Neo Reina levanto la vista y luego apoyo la cabeza de nuevo, Mina sabiendo que no se levantaría se acostó a su lado mirándola de frente. Estuvieron un rato mirándose sabiendo que era lo que tenían que decir y que no tenían salida a lo que les deparaba.

\- No sé qué hacer. – Comenzó Serena.

\- Yo tampoco… – Responde Mina con los ojos llorosos. – ¿Porque el destino se empeña en no dejarnos ser feliz…

\- Me habría gustado no haber encontrado a Luna a veces…

\- Ni a mí a Artemis… Quizás hubiera sido una actriz o una cantante sin nada que preocuparme…

\- Con suerte habría terminado la Preparatoria… aunque me habría gustado ser maestra jardinera…

\- Siempre te gustaron los niños… – Recuerda Mina

\- Pero ahora no puedo tenerlos sin que el caos se desate… – Comienza a derramar gruesas lagrimas. – …Sin que todo se vaya al diablo sin que pueda amar a quien quiero sin lastimar a tanta gente…

Mina la miraba y en silencio comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Me habrías seguido a Kinmoku después de vencer a Galaxia? – Cuestiona Serena.

\- Eres mi amiga y sí, te habría seguido… lo deje ir aquella ves y ahora lo voy a echar de mi vida…

\- ¿Por qué no te vas con él? Tú puedes dejar todo esto atrás. Empezar de nuevo…

\- Eres mi amiga, si tú no puedes ser feliz con Seiya yo no puedo hacerlo con Yaten… Hare… hare lo mismo que Rei y luego tu me ayudaras. – Afirma mirándola con determinación.

\- No me pidas lo mismo que Rei, no te borrare la memoria, olvídalo. – Responde sentándose en la cama.

\- Si no lo haces moriré por dentro y de seguro terminare haciendo una locura…

\- No puedo hacerles eso… no me lo pidas…

\- Tu madre nos hizo ese favor cuando morimos en el pasado y fuimos felices hasta que recuperamos la memoria… solo te pido que lo consideres…

\- ¿Piensas hacer lo que Rei? – Pregunta con miedo a la respuesta.

\- Si, Ya tengo todo decidido… iré a Inglaterra. Ella o el crecerá alejado de esta maldición que nos persigue…

\- Yo no podría… no sé de dónde sacan fuerzas ustedes… Yo quiero a este bebe, pero también sé que podía terminar en mi contra… Rei me lo dijo, y no quiero. No quiero alejarme de él…

\- Tú no lo hagas, tú puedes… decir que es tu sobrino, decir que el viejo Sammie no puede cuidarlo, que te lo pidió, no lo sé, algo puedes inventar. Y es mejor así. Tu hijo de podría controlar el Cristal de Plata y es un riesgo también.

Serena se quedo mirando a su amiga y trataba de entender como era que tenía tanta fortaleza para pensar en algo así en esos momentos. Se abrazaron y en silencio se durmieron como las adolecentes que habían sido y que se cuidaban cuando niñas.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Por otro lado en un consultorio del Hospital General de Tokio una mujer de cabellos cortos y azules leía y releía los estudios que tenía en su mano mientras que con la otra giraba una jeringa con un líquido oscuro en su interior. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que hacer y porque la lógica no la ayudaba ahora cuando más la necesitaba. Luego de un rato respiro profundo mientras se remangaba el brazo izquierdo y busco una vena. Apoyo la aguja sobre la piel cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Molesta dejo la jeringa en la mesa y saco su teléfono, miro el llamante y era un número privado. Atendió y aguardo a que la otra persona comience.

\- _Pareciera que no eres de las que le guste atender el teléfono_. – Dice una vos masculina que no quería volver a oír.

\- ¿Taiki?

\- _Si, lo siento, no calcule la hora_. – Responde con algo de gracias.

\- Descuida, estoy de guardia. ¿Qué quieres?

\- _¿Estás bien?_

\- Estoy trabajando, nada más. – Contesta cortante.

\- _Solo quería saber que habías decidido, nada más. Te extraño._ – Dice con sinceridad.

Tras una pausa en la que Ami derramo varias lagrimas continuo como si nada.

\- Si lo pensé Taiki, y lamento decirlo pero la respuesta en no. Yo tengo una vida completa y tú no estás en ella.

\- _¿Que te impide ser feliz? ¿Qué te impide intentarlo al menos?_ – Cuestiona con tranquilidad.

\- Eres buena persona y yo… ya no lo soy… Además tengo otras prioridades.

\- _Te lo preguntare por última vez. ¿Me amas?_

Nuevamente hubo una pausa y otra lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

\- No Taiki. No te amo.

\- Ahora mírame a la cara Misuno. – Dice girándola asustándola mientras abría la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo es que…

\- Vine a verte y me dijeron que estabas aquí. Entonces ¿Me amas? – Confronta el kinmukiano con determinación.

\- No. – Responde haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. – No te amo. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo. Nuestras mentes trabajan mejor si no hay otra cosa que la ciencia.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – Confronta tomando los brazos de la peliazul cuando quiso salir. – Se que me amas, lo sentí cuando hicimos el amor.

\- Solo fue sexo y nada más. Como mujer que eres deberías saber que podemos fingir. Así que si no es por algo oficial tengo que hacer la ronda nocturna. – Responde con una frialdad que sorprendió al recién llegado.

\- Esta bien Doctora Misuno… – Contesta soltándola. – Le deseo una feliz vida. Pero como sé que no tiene corazón se que será una vida desperdiciada. – Se dirige a la puerta y se frena antes de salir. – Por cierto la carta de amor si era para ti…

Cierra la puerta tras de él con tanta fuerza que hizo templar las paredes, mientras ella cae de rodillas en un mar de lagrimas. Tras desahogarse casi una hora se levanta con desesperación y toma la jeringa que tenía preparada y la vuelve a mirar.

\- Podría terminar todo aquí y ahora… – Dice mirando a la jeringa, pues sabía muy bien lo que contenía. – Pero si elijo la salida del cobarde le abre dado la razón y el no podrá vivir con eso si se entera… ni yo…

Descarto la jeringa en un recipiente para materiales patógenos y dejo el Hospital para tratar de poner su mente fría para lo que pediría.

Esa misma semana Ami se encargo de llamar a un par de colegas de toda su confianza para preparar las cosas necesarias.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Como una broma del destino, mientras Taiki regresaba abatido a su planeta otra Sailor viajaba a la Tierra. Al llegar Yaten finalizo personalmente lo que había preparado online tiempo atrás. Compro un nuevo traje y reservo un lugar en el mejor restorán de Tokio. Ya con todo listo fue tomo su teléfono y llamo a Mina con todo el amor que podía demostrar.

\- _¡Hola hermosa!_ – Comenzó con galantería.

\- ¿Yaten? – Pregunto asustada.

\- _¿A quién esperabas?_

\- No creí que llamarías…

\- _Pues estoy aquí y tengo una sorpresa para ti._ – El espera una respuesta y agrega al no recibirla. – _¿En el restauran frente a la embajada a las 20 horas?_

\- Esta… bien.

Yaten se sorprendió del poco interés y frialdad de Mina ante su llegada, pero pensó que solo era una desconocida expresión de sorpresa de su amada. A la hora indicada se sentó a esperarla en el lugar reservado. Paso una hora y se preocupo de que ni siquiera respondiera sus mensajes por lo que la llamo nuevamente. Tras dejar un par de mensajes en el buzón pago la cuenta para ir personalmente a la casa de Mina donde el personal domestico le dijo que no estuvo en todo el día. Camino por algunas horas hasta que llego a un parque, seguía caminando molesto por el sendero hasta que escucho a alguien sollozar a lo lejos. A la tenue luz de la Luna encontró a Mina apoyada contra un árbol llorando amargamente. Se dio cuenta que estaba vestida con un pantalón y un buzo deportivo deduciendo que ni siquiera se había preparado para su cita. Ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que se paro enfrente y lo miro como nunca lo había hecho. Por unos segundos ambos pensaron en como comenzar y aun peor para Mina como afrontar lo que quería decir.

\- Te estuve esperando… – Comienza el con tranquilidad. – Pero aquí estoy y…

\- Lo siento… – Responde con lágrimas en los ojos. – En serio lo siento Yaten pero es mejor que te vayas.

\- ¿Por qué? He venido por ti y quiero estar contigo. – Contesta preocupado por la rubia arrodillándose a su lado. – Te amo y quiero una vida a tu lado.

Mina lo mira sorprendida y sus ojos se llenan nuevamente de lágrimas, bajo la vista y trato de seguir.

\- Lo sé y no puedo darte eso. No puedo amarte, no como quieres. – Responde con dolor.

\- Ámame como quieras, pero hazlo a mi lado por favor. – Dice con la vos quebrada y preocupada.

\- Ya no, no quiero sufrir de nuevo esto… ¡Ya no!

\- Lo que sufras. Lo sufriré a tu lado. – Afirma tomando su mano. – No debes hacerlo sola.

\- Pues ya tome la decisión, solo vete y has tu vida en tu planeta. Yo no puedo hacerte feliz.

\- Pero lo haces, tu presencia me hace feliz, tu risa, tu irritable e infantil forma de ser. Es por eso que te amo, me haces reír sin importar como me sienta. – Responde con sinceridad.

\- ¡Que no lo entiendes Yaten! ¡No quiero estar contigo! ¡No quiero sufrir de nuevo!

\- No te hare sufrir y si sufres lo haremos juntos. Lo que sea lo haremos juntos. – Asegura con desesperación el platinado tomándola de los hombros.

\- No puedo darte una familia, no puedo…

\- Si no puedes yo puedo dártela. Seré madre y padre de ser necesario, pero no me alejes de tu lado. – Afirma nuevamente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Es imposible lo nuestro y lo que paso fue una locura desde el principio. ¡Así que aléjate y déjame en paz! – Le grita de mala manera quitando su mano. – ¡No puedes entenderlo! ¡Entendí que no te amo Yaten! ¡Solo vete!

Yaten se pone de pie mirándola con rencor tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba por llorar. La miró desafiante a los ojos y rápidamente todos sus sentimientos se transformaron en desprecio el cual pudo impregnó en sus palabras.

\- No vale la pena aferrarte a algo que te hace daño, solo porque te hace sonreír de vez en cuando. – Comienza a caminar deteniéndose a unos metros y mirando una pequeña caja que tenía en el bolsillo finaliza convirtiéndose en Sailor Star Healer. – Espero que sea feliz Falsa Diosa del Amor.

Antes de que Mina pudiera decir algo una estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo nocturno que comenzaba a cubrirse de oscuras nubes.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Al otro lado de la Galaxia, en una cálida noche en el Palacio de Kinmoku, una guerrera estaba durmiendo en su cuarto cuando sus sueños fueron cambiando, casi como si fuera la mismísima realidad, casi como una vivida pesadilla. Seiya estaba nuevamente en la Tierra más precisamente en la terraza del colegio Jurban. Era un atardecer igual a aquella tarde que la había visto por última vez después de aquella batalla contra Galaxia. El estaba mirando hacia el horizonte cuando el gran amor de su vida se presento a su lado.

\- Veo que ni en mis sueños logro olvidarte. – Comienza con gracia.

\- Pero este quizás sea el ultimo mi querida estrella. – Responde con tristeza.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no volveré a soñar contigo? Lo dudo mucho bombón. – Responde con arrogancia.

\- Se que no saldré de tu corazón, pero yo tengo que sacarte de mi vida una vez más.

\- Sabes que ahora que fuimos uno jamás me rendiré. – Responde confrontándola. – ¡Hare lo necesario para estar contigo!

\- Eso lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí. – Se da la vuelta para que no lo vea derramar una lágrima. – Como sabes soy una Reina y lamentablemente me debo a mi Planeta.

\- Esto es una de esas pesadillas que tanto odio. – Responde escéptico. – Me dijiste que me amabas.

\- Lo sé y siento haberlo dicho. Siento tener que dejarte nuevamente y lastimarte. – Afirma caminado llevándose sus manos al pecho.

\- Podemos solucionarlo y lo sabes. Nos hemos enfrentado a muchas cosas y esto solo será un contratiempo para poder ser felices. – Responde abrazándola por la espalda.

\- Sabía que dirías eso. Pero esta vez es el adiós. – Afirma separándose de su lado.

\- No puedes alejarte de esta manera Bombón. No comiences con eso. – Dice con vos quebrada.

\- Sabes que te amo Seiya. Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – Cuestiona mientras una lágrima lo traicionaba.

\- Pero también amo a mi hija y si estoy contigo… – Da un largo suspiro. – La voy a perderla y eso me mataría.

\- Yo moriré si te alejas Serena. – Asegura Seiya tomando sus manos. – No me pidas que me aleje.

\- No te lo pido. Te lo suplico Seiya. Solo trata de seguir adelante. – Responde haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡Solo dime que no me amas y me alejare!

\- Amo a mi hija y quiero que lo entiendas. Estas ves no lo hago por una utopía, lo hago por mi hija. – Asegura tratando de no quebrarse.

\- Sabes… – Suspira tristemente. – Te entendería si tuviera un hijo. Pero jamás lo sabré, al fin y al cabo solo soy una guerrera y mi deber es con mi Reina. – Responde con dolor.

\- Lo lamento. – Responde con el corazón hecho pedazos.

\- No lo hagas y ten… – El le entrega un relicario de plata con la sigla SxS en el frente. – trata de no olvidarme.

\- Jamás lo hare mi estrella fugaz… solo trata de ser feliz…

Seiya despierta con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que le la Tierra la escena era igual solo que la Neo Reina estaba con el relicario en sus manos, en posición fetal en la cama llorando amargamente.

\- No digas nada Helios te lo suplico. – Dice con la vos quebrada sin levantar la vista.

\- Mi reina este es su acceso personal a los sueños de esa persona. Yo solo le di la puerta y esta estará abierta cuando usted quiera. Y descuide, nadie lo sabrá nunca.

\- Has que sueñe cosas bellas… pero sin mi… – Ordena antes de que se retire.

\- Así se hará mi señora.

Con una reverencia el joven sacerdote de blanca cabellera se retira dejando unas plumas en el lugar las cuales se desvanecieron minutos después.

 _\- Esto es por el bien de todos…_

Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Se que las cosas están muy tristes, pero se pondrán peor. Sé que hice sufrir a las estrellas fugaces, pero era necesario hacerlo… ¡No me odien mucho! Mas allá del trago amargo espero que les haya gustado. ¡Espero sus criticas, comentarios y/o amenazas! XD

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Kath Kou19: Gracias, esas frases que tanto te gustan suelen caer solas y no se como salen, pero me alegra que te gustaran. Lo de la familia de Serena lo habíamos hablado en un grupo, no recuerdo cual, pero si es algo que siempre quedo en el tintero, y si quiere puedese usarlo para ti, no me molesta y seria un honor poder ayudarte. Darien también pidió que le borren la memoria, pero su Cristal Dorado hace que lentamente regresen a atormentarlo y si el resto sufrirán las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Como habras visto en este capitulo fue peor para todos, pero las chicas también tomaron sus deciciones, acertadas o no, pero las tomaron.

Gracias, y no creas que me resulto fácil, me meti solo en esto y estoy tratando de cerrar todo, incluso en el final habrá un Epilogo para uno de los OS que no quede sin final. Muchas gracias nuevamente y me alegra que te guste!

Martha Kou: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado con el final que le di. Solo quedan dos capítulos y no serán alegría para todos. Como viste Steven se cargo todo al hombro y esta listo para lo que viene a pesar de estar destruido por dentro. Como viste Endimion en este caso se la iba a jugar por amor, pero Rei cree que tiene razon.

Hoy viste que las chicas también se enteraron de la Profecia y sus consecuencias. Sin contar que Setsuna estaba totalmente odiada por lo que paso y principalmente por lo de la Pequeña Dama. Espero tapar todos los cabos sueltos, no es nada fácil, pero de a poco están cerrando. Y Nuevamente Gracias por seguir esta ultima locura Bastarda!

Kay CherryBlossom: Si es una secuela de Bastardos sin Gloria, el primer fic con personajes propios y que sucede veinte años después del Ataque de la gente de Nemesis. En este fic en particular, las cosas serán muy amargas, pues son los sucesos que prepararon el comienzo de Bastardos sin Gloria y completa todos lo Spin off de la "franquicia". Si Rei se juega su lealtad por el amor que siente por su Rey, pero le juega una mala pasada y traerá sus consecuencias. Serena es y será así, aun después de que mataran a sus compañeras ella siempre buscaba el bien en sus enemigos. Aunque pensé en que podía enojarse, no me gusto como había quedado la escena.

Si suelo avisar, me gusto cuando lo vi en un fic y lo adopte. Me alegra que como fan de la pareja me hayas dado el visto bueno! Fue algo complicado y siempre pienso que me paso, pero veo que quedo como quería y nuevamente gracias por darme el visto bueno! Nuevamente Gracias por apostar a esta una de mis mas queridas locuras!

Alejasmin kou: Como siempre digo, Mina es Mina en todos lo universos y en este no podía ser menos! Y si Darien estaba decidido por amor. Y si Steven se hizo cargo por el vien de todos… Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado a pesar de que comenzó La Caída!

Fatima Rivas: Me gustaría poder hacerlo mas rápido, pero con el trabajo y la familia, el tiempo es verdugo! Espero que te gustara este capitulo!

Anai Kou: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te gustara! Y si a mi hermosa Lita la hago sufrir en este y en Bastardos sin Gloria, pero a la larga sale es feliz. (no en este fic) Como habras visto este fue un capitulo doloroso para todos, en particular para los Kou, pues no saben porque las cosas se fueron de las manos. Solo quedan dos capítulos mas para terminar y todos serán tistes. Nuevamente Gracias por leer mis locuras!

Emily Vargas L: Me alegra que te gustara y mis otros fic están en el perfil. Este fic es la antesala de Bastardos sin Gloria. Tambien dentro del mundo Bastardo están los Spinoff, Amistad, Pasión y Dolor; Recuerdos que Duelen; Las Lagrimas del Fénix; La Verdad tras la Puerta; y Viento y Marea. Pero empieza con el primero y nuevamente Muchas Gracias por leerme!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí y espero que te guste!

Espero que les haya gustado y les aviso que quedan solo dos capítulos.

Nuevamente Gracias por estar ahi!

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6 Los Primeros Llantos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Steven Volkov y Rinka por el contrario si son mi creación.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

LOS PRIMEROS LLANTOS

En un cálido atardecer Kinmikiano una figura estaba frente a un estanque el cual parecía sacado de un sueño. Esta figura tenía una rosa roja terrestre en la mano, tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se había percatado que su mano sangraba de apretar el tallo de esta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien hermano? – Comienza Taiki llegando a su lado.

\- Solo… solo vine a ver este lugar por última ver. – Responde con dolor en su voz.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Seiya? – Cuestiona Yaten llegando a su lado preocupado por esa declaración.

\- Nada. – El se transforma en Sailor Star Figther. – Solo quería que Seiya viera este lugar por última vez…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Cuestiona Taiki.

\- Seiya Kou ya no volverá hermanos. – Declara con seguridad. – El… ya no tiene razón de existir…

\- Eso es cierto. – Dice Yaten transformándose en Sailor Star Healer. – Somos mujeres kinmukianas fuertes.

\- Somos… – Taiki también se transforma en Sailor Star Maker. – Guerreras y nuestro deber y esfuerzo es para con nuestra Reina y nuestro Planeta. Los sentimientos son para los débiles.

\- El amor para idiotas. – Afirma la platinada.

\- Y los recuerdos… – La pelinegra mira la rosa por última vez y la arroja al agua. – solo entorpecen nuestro deber.

El sol termina de caer apareciendo las primeras estrellas, las cuales se quedan mirando unos minutos.

\- ¿Están bien? – Cuestiona Figther.

\- Mientras nos tengamos, nada ni nadie nos va a apartar de nuestro deber de guerreras. – Afirma Healer con una triste sonrisa.

\- Somos fuertes, nuestro pasado no afectara nuestro presente. – Responde Maker.

\- Entonces vamos al Palacio. De seguro la Reina se preguntara donde estábamos. – Dice Figther dando el tema por finalizado.

Sus hermanas asisten y dan la vuelta, pero al hacerlo ella no puede dejar de ver como la rosa roja se hundía en el agua y con ella todo lo que sentía por su bombón. Ella estaba ahora decidida al olvidarla para siempre y sin saberlo sus hermanas también harían lo propio.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Pasaron unos meses y las bajas de las Sailor´s se sintieron, a pesar de estar en un momento de paz nadie estaba en su puesto, salvo Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru. En ocasiones aparecía Lita, la cual solía ignorar a todo el mundo absorta en sus pensamientos y solo se la veía por la cocina. Esas cuatro mujeres eran las únicas que estaban en Palacio y aun así ninguna de ellas veía a la Neo Reina. Solo eran recibidas por el Rey, el cual ocupo su lugar nuevamente y se encargaba de todos los asuntos del reino. Cosa que no cuestiono nadie, ni siquiera su renovado gusto por el alcohol, a pesar de llamarles la atención.

Lo peor para los Reyes fue el regreso de Rini. Ambos tuvieron que disimular sus sentimientos para su hija. Serena se la ingenio para mandarla nuevamente al pasado para que supuestamente terminara sus entrenamientos, puesto que recordaba que aún no había conocido al joven sacerdote y su aventura con las jóvenes amazonas. De todas maneras la Pequeña Dama pudo darse cuenta que las cosas no estaban como debían. Se sintió aun peor al preguntar por su amigo a Lita, esta solo la ignoro con mala cara y se retiro sin decir nada. Sin entender lo que sucedía vio como una dolida Sailor Júpiter desde lo alto de uno de los balcones del Ala Este dejaba caer un anillo. Sin que la viera ella lo recogió y supo muy en el fondo que era el que le había comprado Steven con la idea de proponerle matrimonio. Al igual que su madre, ella no se daría por vencida, encontrando algunas de respuestas en su ahora mejor amiga Hotaru. Ella le conto parte de lo que paso con la condición de que no dijera nada que podría alterar el futuro. Así con ese secreto ella regreso al pasado para terminar su entrenamiento y por primera vez descubrir lo que era el amor.

Con la Pequeña Dama fuera de la ecuación todos siguieron sus lamentables vidas. La que estaba peor era Rei, no solo por todo, si no que para peor su amiga claramente la odiaba y otras dos no la comprendían, mientras que se Serena ya ni siquiera atendía sus llamadas.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

El primero en nacer fue un pequeño de ojos purpuras. Solo hubo dos personas en ese templo. Ami quien oficio de medica y Mina una suerte de partera involuntaria. Cuando el pequeño nació Rei lloro como pocas veces la habían visto. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, como si de un pacto de silencio se tratara, solo besaron al pequeño para retirarse con una triste mirada, pues ambas sabían lo que seguía. También trato de que el padre del pequeño no lo viera. Ella sabía que no podría seguir con su plan si él lo veía porque estaba segura que no podría dejarlo ir. Rei permaneció en su templo casi una semana viviendo y muriendo por dentro esperando la llegada del ex comandante. Así lo hizo y tras hablar con él, o más bien desahogarse con la intención de mitigar sus pecados. * El se mantuvo en silencio mientras que la mujer estaba claramente dolida.

\- El comienzo de mi pesadilla fue mucho antes de Tokio Cristal, mucho antes de la llegada de Galaxia… Comenzó el día que descubrí a mi amiga como mi princesa y aun peor como el gran amor de quien fuera mi novio por tan poco tiempo. Todos creyeron que no fue nada para mí, pero se equivocaron, él lo fue todo. Me mantuve impávida ante su boda e incluso me mostré feliz. Pero ese martirio carcomió mi alma más de lo que creía. Era tan buena mi actuación que incluso mi amiga, mi Reina me mandaba con su esposo como custodia personal en distintos menesteres fuera del Reino. Fue en uno de esos viajes que paso lo que siempre soñé, lo que desee con vehemencia y lo que marco mi vida para siempre…

Ella relata todo lo vivido y sufrido por haberse enamorado desde hacia tantos años hasta el juicio que sufrió meses atrás.

\- El estaba por pedirle el divorcio a Serenity cuando tu gente nos ataco… es por eso que fui inefectiva y las defensas cayeron.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…

\- Si, una Sailor embarazada no tiene poderes. Y fue parte de mi culpa que las defensas de palacio no estuvieran fuertes… y peor aun… existe una profecía que no puedo revelarte. Además yo lo termine de alejar con una visión que el fuego mostro…

\- ¿Que te mostro?

\- No debes saberlo, pues ya no será tu deber con Tokio Cristal. Tu última misión te fue dada. Criaras a mi hijo como tuyo y cargaras con las mentiras del Reino por el bien de todos. No tienes idea como te envidio Steven… irte de todo esto…

\- Preferiría seguir aquí mi Lady, al descubrir quién soy en realidad también descubrí porque la amo con tanta locura. Los Nemukianos nos enamoramos solo una vez en la vida y la vida me jugo en contra. Me encantaría poder olvidar todo y a todos.

\- Yo no lo sabía… No sabes cómo lo siento…

El llanto de un bebe se sintió en el cuarto contiguo y la sacerdotisa salió con prisa. Unos minutos después Steven fue a ver porque tardaba y la vio amamantando a un pequeño niño de cabellos negros como los de ella.

\- Se llama Kenneth… – Se le quiebra la vos y las lagrimas comienzan a escapar por el pálido rostro. – Significa el nacido del fuego… y es tan lindo…

\- Sabes que lo cuidare y las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas.

\- Lo sé… – Ahoga el llanto y trata de continuar. – me permites un momento a solas con mi hijo.

El hace una reverencia y sale por la puerta donde escucha como se quebró en un angustioso llanto que lo entristeció de sobremanera. Casi una hora después ella salió con el bebe envuelto en una túnica roja y un bolso con cosas.

\- Si Endimión te confió esto a ti tendrá sus razones. En este bolso hay cosas que de seguro necesitaras.

\- Lo cuidare con mi vida. – Responde tomando el bolso.

\- Otra cosa. Si él tiene o demuestra algún tipo de poder como el mío has que no piense que es real.

\- Descuida, el tendrá una vida normal y no le faltara nada.

\- Esto es para ti. – Agrega sacando un trozo de papel. – Es para que apartes los demonios del pasado y puedas dormir tranquilo. – Él la mira sorprendido. – El fuego me mostro lo que te hicieron en Némesis. Lo siento mucho.

\- Eso ya quedo en el pasado y solo deseo que ella esté bien… con algo de suerte seguirá su vida y encuentre alguien que pueda protegerla. – El toma el bebe en sus brazos. – ¿Estás segura de esto? – Cuestiona por última vez.

\- Solo vete ahora y no vuelvas más…

Ahogando el llanto él la saluda con una reverencia y mostrando su legado en la frete desapareció del templo. Cuando ella quedo sola grito como nunca lo había hecho, su fuego sagrado se avivo como nunca. Ella cayo a suelo de rodillas y con esto el fuego se extinguió, algo que no había pasado nunca. Un fuego que juro no volver a encender mientras ella no pueda olvidar.*

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Con el mar embravecido como pocas veces Italia vio, en las afueras de Venecia y oculta en un Hospital Privado una violinista de cabellos aguamarina daba a luz prematuramente a una fuerte pequeña de ojos verdes. Con cuidado ella le dio el pecho, y entre lágrimas la dejo dormir nuevamente a los cuidados de Nursery, pues aun era muy frágil según los criterios médicos. Ese mismo día el Espejo de Neptuno brillo haciéndole saber que sus poderes habían regresado y con estos toda la verdad fue rebelada. Ella cayó de rodillas de la impresión y del mal juicio con lo que se manejaron las cosas. Supo entonces los alcances reales de la profecía y comprendió que los pequeños debían de estar juntos. Con la ayuda del espejo supo con quien contar para que la información precisa llegara a quien debía y de esta manera los "espías" de Volkov serian una pieza clave para que supiera donde buscar. También descubrió la identidad de una Sailor que también esperaba un pequeño, pero no era un pequeño normal, portaba la marca de la oscuridad en él y eso le preocupo.

Casi dos meses después ella viajo y en persona se entrevisto con la única persona a quien podía entregarle a su amada Ariel. Ella entro y fue guiada a los aposentos de Steven y aguardo a ser atendida. ** Unos minutos después Steven entraba ayudado de su bastón a la sala con seriedad.

\- Lady Kaio. – Saluda con respeto. – ¿Qué la trae a mis dominios?

\- Comandante Volkov yo…

\- Steven, ya no puedo ostentar ese título y lo sabe. – Interrumpe.

\- Lo sé y le agradezco que me haya atendido después de lo que paso. Puede llamarme Michiru.

\- También me disculpo por mi comportamiento ese día, su pareja no suele ser la "reina de la simpatía".

\- Si… mi pareja… – Responde cabizbaja.

Steven analiza la reacción de la señora de las mareas y también al pequeño que tenía en brazos.

\- ¿La corredora sabe de su hijo? – La respuesta de Michiru fue de sorpresa, pues nadie salvo la Neo Reina Serenity sabia de su embarazo. – Veo que no…

\- Steven yo… no sé cómo decirlo… – Responde bajando la mirada.

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de la Regente de Neptuno sin control y antes de que pudiera decir más Steven se sienta a su lado para consolarla. Michiru desahoga eso que tenia dentro desde aquella fiesta, desde que se enamoro nuevamente sin proponérselo, desde que se sintió usada por quien creía traicionar. Steven rompe el silencio una vez que el llanto ceso.

\- Sabe que la protegeré con mi vida…

Ella asiste y nuevamente se abraza al hombre condenado por alta traición a Tokio Cristal. Con cuidado ella lo mira y con sinceridad le dice.

\- Yo… lamento haber dicho lo que dije en el juicio… confié en lo que me dijo Haruka y Setsuna… después de que naciera mi pequeña el espejo me mostro la verdad y no sabes lo mal que me siento al respecto…

\- Lo pasado pisado, suelen decir. – Responde con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la guerrera. – Hoy la hice aguardar por cuidar a mi hijo.

\- Sabemos que no es tu hijo. – Responde cortante. – También me lo dijo el espejo y siento pena por ustedes. Lita ha sufrido desde ese día…

\- Perdí mi alma desde ese día… – Responde tratando de no quebrarse. – Pero no había otra manera… si esta aquí significa que la profecía es verdadera, sea lo que sea que diga.

\- No es buena, créeme…

Ellos se quedan hablando cosas relacionadas con el reino y su nueva vida. También de los pequeños y si estaba preparado para afrontar si crianza. Horas después de la cena Michiru decidió irse, pues sabía muy bien que si no lo hacía en ese momento no lograría separarse de su pequeña.

\- ¿La nombraste de alguna manera? – Pregunta acompañándola a la puerta.

\- Ariel. – Responde a secas.

\- Como una de las lunas de Urano. – Responde casi por inercia.

\- Si… como una de sus lunas… – Michiru gira dándole la mano al antiguo comandante. – Te estaré eternamente agradecida…

Un trueno anuncia una fuerte tormenta interrumpiendo lo que decía y haciéndola recordar otra cosa que no sabía si debía decir o no.

\- No tiene que agradecer mi lady. Sera un honor criar a su primogénito. – Responde con sinceridad.

Ella camina unos pasos fuera de la propiedad en el mismo momento que comenzaba a caer una fuerte lluvia. Se detiene mira al cielo donde un rayo ilumina el lugar, gira con los ojos anegados en lágrimas camufladas por el agua y con firmeza dice.

\- Creo que debes saber que Lita está embarazada… Lo siento…

Antes de que Steven salga de su impresión la guerrera de las mareas desparece en la oscuridad para no volver a verse en muchos años. **

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Al otro lado del mundo, una dolida Mina decidió usar uno de sus aviones privados y escapar a un pequeño poblado en las afueras de York en Gran Bretaña. Se escondió casi dos meses hasta que una noche sin luna el reflejo de Venus marco la llegada de una pequeña de rubios cabellos y verdes ojos que quebró el alma de la ya abatida Diosa del Amor. Sin volver a ver a la pequeña demostrando todo su temple de guerrera dejó los papeles preparados y una importante suma de dinero para que nada le faltara. Sin siquiera despedirse, en un estado lamentable, ella desapareció en la mañana tomando su avión sin rumbo fijo, pues quería esperar para ver a su amiga, a su reina y poder olvidar lo que alguna vez la había hecho el ser más feliz del universo.

Pocos días después una figura apareció de la nada en la puerta de ese internado religioso. Una sombra que asusto a sus cuidadoras en una cálida mañana. El sol se oculto detrás de una oscura nube que amenazaba con devorarse el horizonte. Al abrir la puerta la religiosa se persigno ante la persona que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo hijo? – Cuestiona con desconfianza una monja entrada en años.

\- Vengo por una pequeña que nació y que fue abandonada. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Muchos fueron abandonados y pocos capaces de hacerse cargo de un pequeño. – Responde cerrando la puerta ante el recién llegado.

\- Usted no comprendería. – Responde poniendo su pie para evitar que cerrara la puerta.

\- ¡Esto es la casa de Dios! ¡Así que salga! – Ordena la religiosa con firmeza.

Pero paso algo que ella nunca creyó ver, la puerta se cerró como si ni hubiera nadie detrás de ella.

\- Creo que usted no entiende Madre. – Dice el hombre a sus espaldas. – Vengo por asuntos más importantes que su fe y que aun así le serian de incumbencia.

\- ¡Llamare a la policía señor! – Amenaza asustada ante la presencia dentro del recinto apretando con fuerza su relicario.

\- Solo llame a la Madre Superiora y cuando hable con ella decidirá qué hacer. – Ordena mostrando su mano.

A regañadientes la monja escolto al visitante a la oficina y luego de hablar con ella fueron a una habitación donde estaban los niños.

\- Si es cierto lo que dice joven, entonces sabrá a quien busca. Si no, usted se llevara al niño equivocado.

El la miro con cierta molestia, pues no esperaba que la religiosa lo pusiera a prueba. Camino delante de los niños, que para peor eran más de una veintena. A medida que el caminaba entre las cunas todos comenzaron a llorar ante su presencia, hasta que paso al lado de la más pequeña. Esta a diferencia del resto simplemente lanzo una pequeña pero sonora risita. Freno en seco y retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Miro a la pequeña la cual con sus ojos apenas abiertos le sonreía. El extiende su mano dentro de la cuna y la pequeña toma uno de sus dedos y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes la pequeña rio de nuevo. El no pudo evitar cambiar su rostro endurecido por los meses de soledad y dolor. Esa pequeña tenía algo en particular, tenía una pequeña luz que ante su sola presencia lo hizo sonreír dándole un poco de paz.

\- ¡La pequeña Elegida es ella! – Declaro con seguridad mientras la pequeña siguió riendo ante la presencia del oscuro hombre.

\- Usted no puede pensar que se la llevara así de sencillo, no creo que la madre este de acuerdo con esto. – Dice la religiosa que lo recibió en la puerta.

\- Digamos que su madre nunca lo sabrá y que lo que están haciendo es lo mejor para el mundo y la fe católica. Además si me la llevo conmigo podemos arreglar que la pequeña herencia de la niña sea para mejorar la atención de este buen orfanato. – Ofrece con serenidad.

\- Si lo vemos de esa manera… – Responde la Madre superiora pensando en voz alta.

\- Sin contar que no tendré problemas para recomendarla con el sumo pontífice…

\- Así se hará señor… – Cuestiona la primera monja aun reticente a la presencia del hombre.

\- Steven Volkov de la Orden Secreta Georgiana de su Santidad el Papa. – Proclama con una reverencia mientras mostraba una sortija dorada con un rubí incrustado que las religiosas supieron vendría solamente de la mismísima Roma.

Sin hacer más preguntas y con los papeles de rigor el Señor Volkov se retiraba con la pequeña a la que llamo Milda, que es la Diosa del Amor en las antiguas creencias lituanas. Junto con la niña el desapareció de las tierras Britanas para llegar a su hogar, el cual se mostraba prospero gracias a su liderazgo y respeto de su nuevo pueblo. Al entrar a su hogar una enfermera lo esperaba para revisar a la pequeña, la cual estaba en perfectas condiciones y al igual que sus hermanos fue a su nueva habitación que la esperaba con un gran oso de felpa, el cual posteriormente llamo Diana.

 _La Caída tras la Caída_

Pasaron unas semanas y nuevamente sonó su teléfono descubriendo un mensaje que esperaba y a la vez le llamo la atención.

" _Sé que no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, pero es necesario que hablemos._

 _Mizuno"_

Después de regresar la sortija "prestada" por el Vaticano para ir por Milda, se presentó frente en una gran casa a las afueras de Tokio Cristal donde una persona lo estaba esperando. Lo que parecía un mayordomo lo escolto a lo que parecía una biblioteca o una enorme oficina, no lo podía asegurar, el cual estaba tenuemente iluminado. Claramente había una persona de espaldas en una silla giratoria tras un hermoso escritorio victoriano.

\- Gracias por venir tan pronto… olvide su habilidad. – Comienza la anfitriona.

\- Preferiría no tenerla mi lady. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi legado. – Responde con cortesía.

\- Claro que no. No lo llame para eso. Son un par de cosas las que quiero saber Comandante. Tome asiento por favor.

\- Volkov, recuerde que usted también estuvo presente en el juicio. Y gracias, prefiero estar de pie mi lady.

\- El Rey le encomendó una última misión. – El trato de mantenerse sin reacción. – Y por lo que he averiguado no solo la está llevando a cabo al pie de la letra, sino que también esta… "Reclutando nuevos talentos".

\- No sé a qué se refiere Mi lady. – Responde sin mostrar siquiera una reacción.

\- ¡No se atreva a mentirme¡ ¡No a mi Volkov! – Responde girando su silla. – Se muy bien que usted se hizo cargo del hijo del Rey por una profecía que no se cuan veras pueda llegar a ser. Lo que lleva a mi primera pregunta. ¿Por qué también tiene a los hijos de Michiru y según mis fuentes al de Mina si su misión era para el hijo de Rei? – Cuestiona con una seriedad que impresiono al recién llegado.

\- No sé que sea lo que contenga la profecía ni lo que haya visto Lady Mars en el fuego o Lady Neptun en su espejo. Pero lo único que sé con seguridad es que esos pequeños se merecen una familia.

\- ¿Usted cree que podrá dársela? – Pregunta con acides.

\- Se lo prometí a mi amigo, se lo jure a sus amigas y por mi vida que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerlos felices. – Responde con seguridad.

\- Eso no lo dudo… ahora mi pregunta es… ¿Tiene algún plan contra el Reino?

\- Por supuesto que no, es más si estoy aquí es porque usted me llamo. Ya no tengo por qué estar aquí.

\- ¿Ama a Lita? – La pregunta lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa y claramente no sabía que responder. – Es simple sí o no.

\- Si la amo y no amare a nadie más que a ella en lo que me quede de vida y de seguro en la siguiente también lo hare. – Responde con determinación.

\- ¿Y porque le hizo lo que le hizo si la amaba tanto? – Cuestiona con algo molestia.

\- Para protegerla de mi legado. Si ella permanecía a mi lado correría peligro y no quería que tuviera que elegir entre ustedes y yo… lamente el día que la lastime y me odiare por toda la eternidad por ello. Pero el daño está hecho.

\- ¿Como piensas criar a los niños?

\- Con todo el amor que pueda, y la mejor educación que esté a mi alcance.

\- ¿Los entrenará?

\- No, que vivan una vida normal. – Responde extrañado por la pregunta.

Ella se para de su lugar y con un comando de voz enciende las luces acercándose a una computadora que estaba con la tapa abajo. La abrió y tras mirar lo que estaba en la pantalla giro hacia su invitado.

\- Veo que dice la verdad Señor Volkov. – Asegura Ami.

\- No tengo por qué no hacerlo, siempre lo he hecho, solo le mentí a Lady Júpiter por su bienestar y seguridad.

\- Sera mejor que entrene a sus pequeños. Porque si es necesario ellos serán los protectores de este planeta y no quiero que tengan que improvisar como nosotras cuando éramos unas niñas.

\- No lo comprendo Mi Lady…

\- Es simple… – Ella suspira casi resignada. – Usted ha hecho cosas de dudosa moralidad para preparar la llegada del heredero de Marte y sin pretenderlo lo está haciendo con los demás pequeños.

\- Sigo sin comprenderla…

\- ¡Se llevara a mi hija Volkov! – Confronta casi conteniendo un grito. – Usted la criara, la educara y hará lo mejor para ella. Sé que puedo confiar en usted. Mi detector de mentiras es infalible.

\- Me honra… pero hay una cosa que quiero saber. ¿Lita está esperando un niño?

\- Diría que no, ella aun tiene sus poderes y pude ver por las cámaras que ella no ha cambiado casi nada. Podría asegurar que no lo está. – Asegura, pero rápidamente agrega. – ¿Porque lo dice?

\- Es por lo que dijo Lady Kaio… ella menciono que estaba… Olvídelo.

\- Si ella pudo consultar su espejo la respuesta es sí. Es tan confiable como el Fuego de Rei.

\- Entonces estaré muy complacido si ella conoció a una persona que la merezca y la haga feliz.

\- Eso lo dudo, si la conozco como lo he hecho durante tantos años y tomando en cuenta lo mucho que lo ama o amo, ella no estará con nadie más en lo que quede de su vida…

Ellos hacen una pausa pensando en las posibilidades hasta que Ami recordó algo y lo miro atentamente.

\- ¿Como cuanto sabes de tu gente? – Cuestiona la Sailor.

\- No mucho más que la historia oficial mi Lady. – Responde sin mucho interés.

\- Según lo que supe en su planeta las mujeres suelen tener un embarazo entre las 45 a 50 semanas, eso quiere decir que serian 11 o 12 meses de embarazo terrestre.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo!

\- No lo crea, cada planeta tiene su ambiente, en la Tierra las condiciones y nuestra evolución nos da unos 9 meses promedio, en cuanto a los Kinmukianos suelen ser padres a lo meses. Cada sol ayuda a la evolución de cada especie a pesar de ser genéticamente similares.

\- Eso no lo sabía… eso quiere decir…

\- Que quizás lo este y no lo sepa… – Finaliza la pelicorto la frase. – Si llega a ser de esa manera lo llamare de inmediato. – Asegura.

\- Con lo lógica que se está mostrando. ¿Cómo puede estar segura que es lo correcto? ¿Cómo piensa seguir adelante con esta decisión?

\- Créame que estoy haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas y de un medicamento que he creado con otras aplicaciones, pero sus efectos secundarios son los de anular las emociones y fortalecer los lasos cognitivos haciendo que mi IQ sea más eficiente.

\- Más fría y calculadora. – Define con algo de desconfianza.

\- Su observación, si bien básica, es acertada. Ya sufrí en el pasado y se que la lógica dice que esos niños deben crecer juntos, se lo merecen así lo habrían hecho si las cosas serian de otra manera… – Se detiene drásticamente con la mirada en la nada misma.

\- ¿Se siente bien?

\- Digamos que lo efectos duran poco Steven. – Dice como la chica que conoció.

Se dirige nuevamente a su escritorio y extrae un pequeño frasco con píldoras de color gris e forma pentagonal con una U grabada.

\- Estas son las primeras píldoras en su generación… – Dice con pesar – Son las Urawa R de 1 Mgr… Las llamé así en memoria de su ideólogo… – Ahora la mira detenidamente y la deja en la mesa. – Seguí el trabajo de una gran persona después de su muerte y las pruebas en pacientes con Alzheimer en su primera fase fueron exitosas, pero su efecto secundario era la disminución o pérdida de sentimientos…

\- Eso quizás le pueda afectar. – Dice Steven.

\- ¿Piensa que a esta altura me importe? No Steven, eso ya no me afecta… así que voy a despedirme de mi pequeña Ellen y cuando usted deje esta casa habrá suficiente en su cuenta bancaria para criar a todos los niños sin tener que preocuparse.

\- No necesito dinero mi lady. – Asegura con algo de molestia.

\- Lo sé, pero de qué sirve tener tanto si no se cómo disfrutarlo. Además podrá terminar de ampliar su casa para que puedan tener cada uno tenga un cuarto digno y una biblioteca decente. – Dice guiñándole el ojo.

La Sailor del conocimiento salió de la habitación y al igual que lo hiciera Rei lloro amargamente con su hija en brazos. Luego de un rato largo ella regreso con paso acelerado y tomo la pastilla que estaba en la mesa junto con el vaso de agua tragando ambas. Cerró los ojos con la cabeza hacia arriba y tras unos segundos la que fue al llegar regreso limpiándose las lágrimas como si estas fueran solo maquillaje viejo.

\- Afuera de la habitación esta ella y algunas cosas que pueden servirle al igual que varios libros que pueden ayudarlo, entre ellos algunos cuentos infantiles. – Dice como si de una cosa sin valor se refiriera.

\- Se lo agradezco Lady Mizuno… Y confié en mí, ella será la mejor en lo que se proponga.

Con una reverencia el abandono la habitación caminando unos pasos hacia una pequeña cuna de acrílico como las de los hospitales en la cual estaba una pequeña de insípido cabello castaño. Esta pequeña a pesar de ser días mayor que Milda tenía algo particular en la mirada. Con cuidado y ya con algo de práctica alzó a la pequeña en brazos la cual lo miro con una extraña seriedad impropia en un infante, casi podía asegurar que lo estaba analizando.

\- No hay duda que eres su hija. – Dijo con gracia y a la vez con algo de pena.

Como una pequeña respuesta la pequeña acaricio su rostro regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Con el bolso en su otra mano él desapareció nuevamente de Japón esperando que sea la última vez que tenga que pisar tierras niponas.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

* Fragmento del Spinoff Las lagrimas del Fénix.

** Fragmento del Spinoff Viento y Marea

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este ante ultimo capitulo? Sé que es triste este final, pero los que leyeron Bastardos sin Gloria sabrán entender.

AGRACECIMIENTOS

Elenmar: Me paso lo mismo mientras lo hacía. Yo también me termine de convencer que la actitud de Lita era la correcta en Bastardos a pesar de que con cada palabra la hacía sufrir un poco más! No sabes lo que me alegra que te gustara este ultimo Fic! Pues una vez que lo termine seguiré con otros proyectos y como locura personal lo voy a imprimir completo y o voy a encuadernar! Ya verás la foto cuando lo termine! Si Steven es el más sufrido, pero como abras visto cada niño le dará algo para seguir adelante! Igualmente y no sé si lo haga, hacer unos cuentos cortos de la infancia de los pequeños herederos, como una locura personal… quién sabe! Y esperare que te gusten las nuevas locuras que tengo deparadas para el futuro y nuevamente Gracias por estar haciéndome el aguante!

Stefany Murillo: Y como abras visto este es peor para alguna de las chicas! Gracias por haberme leído!

Hannya: Muchas gracias a vos por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado!

Kay CherryBlossom: Si es un gran problema el que enfrentaran, pero ya verás como termina… o mas bien como continua! Este fic en particular no termina bien para nuestras guerreras y es porque es la precuela de Bastardos sin Gloria, el porqué se sucedieron las cosas para que terminara así en el futuro. Debo decir que en un principio todo esto iría como recuerdos dentro de esa historia, pero se haría tediosa y larga y es por eso que hice todos los Spinoff que hice para que la historia cerrara. Me alegra que te haya gustado y el siguiente sabrás como finaliza! Muchas gracias por estar ahí!

Martha Kou: Si las despedidas son dolorosas, fue difícil hacerlas, pero tenían que y hacerlo de una manera que ellos no regresen… Ami pienso que fue la mas despiadada, pues es la que muestra como si lo habría usado a Taiki y eso le dolió mas de lo que parece. En cuanto al Gruñón uso su forma de mostrarse lo más desagradable que pudo como medio de defensa. Y si Serena no podría haberlo enfrentado de otra forma si no fuera por esa puerta que le pidió a Helios. Ella es la que mas sidra afectada con todo… Si Setsuna es la que peor se porto y como ya sabrás ella se disculpara en el futuro. Gracias por esas bellas palabras, solo me considero un loco con un poco de tiempo libre para compartir esas locas ideas que tengo! Gracias por estar ahí!

Kat Kou: Si el anterior te resulto fuerte de seguro con este me odias! XD Me alegra que me haya quedado bien Haruka, tenia mis dudas y agradezco el alago, ella es un reto en si misma y también me gusto hacerla enfrentar a Steven. Si la transformación de Lita fue una de las mas difíciles, pues el haberle dado la razón de porque era así en Bastardos sin Gloria y que no quedara con una loca en el futuro, igualmente también a Ami, a ella le di todo un pasado para justificar su cambio de personalidad. Me gusta que te parezca creíble, pues también me costó! Al igual que romper el corazón a las estrellas, eso llevo tiempo aunque no lo creas! Y su me robe la frase de una imagen, pero pedí permiso! Si bien se mostro como un cobarde hace lo que hace porque ella se lo pide, el no quería que las cosas salieran como salieran y veras en el siguiente lo que pasa con él. Espero que te guste como cerré el capítulo de las estrellas con el comienzo del capítulo, se me ocurrió antes de publicarlo, o sea que salió de la nada! Nuevamente agradezco esos hermosos halagos! Y a mí también me da pena terminarlo, pero como ya viste hay fuego por escribir y un par de cosas más, dentro de este fandom como el de Macross y un par más que están dando vueltas en mi cabeza! Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por estar ahí!

Lector Anónimo: Espero que te haya gustado y espero que algún día me digas que opinas!

Amenazas, comentarios y/o criticas las esperare con cariño y/o un chaleco antibalas según corresponda! XD

!Nuevamente Gracias por estar ahí!

Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7 Dolor y Olvidó

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Steven Volkov y Rinka por el contrario si son mi creación.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

DOLOR Y OLVIDO

En una noche despejada de Luna Llena tres personas asistieron a la Neo Reina Serenity en su parto. Tres Sailors que guardaron el secreto de una infidelidad que ponía en peligro al Reino y aun así bien vista para dos de ellas. Al nacer la pequeña la Luna brillo dándole la bienvenida y ante el asombro de los presentes y de los pocos peatones de esa noche que se maravillaron con la más hermosa lluvia de estrellas fugaces que jamás se había visto en esa parte del planeta. La pequeña de ojos celestes y cabello negro como la noche fue dejada en los brazos de una agotada Serena que comenzó a llorar en una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

Había pasado una semana desde que nació la niña que llamarían Aika Tsukino, cuando un grupo de Sailors irrumpió la recamara de la Neo Reina Serenity. Con una reverencia las cuarto Guerreras aguardaron a que la rubia dejara al niño en su cuna.

\- ¿Enserio quieren seguir con esto? – Comienza la Soberana rompiendo el lúgubre silencio.

\- Sabe que si mi Reina, no sé cómo seguir adelante si no lo olvido. – Responde Mars tratando de no quebrarse.

\- Y yo no sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportar tomar mis medicamentos… me estoy volviendo autoinmune y los efectos… – Afirma Mercury quien extrañamente le temblaba su mano derecha.

\- ¡Hazlo Serena! – Dice con determinación Venus, pero agrega con los ojos cargados en lágrimas. – Yo… no puedo seguir así… la deje sola, ni siquiera la vi con la esperanza de no extrañarla, para evitar amarla… pero no puedo… – Comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. – Regrese por ella y ya no está… ¡Por favor hazlo, o haré otra locura… esa pobre mujer…– Finaliza abrazándose a si misma mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer.

\- Mi Reina. – Comienza Neptun mientras que con una mano trataba de calmar a su rubia compañera. – Se lo suplico. Tampoco puedo seguir así, no de esta manera…

Serenity mira a sus guerreras y en sus ojos había determinación, había decisión, pero principalmente desesperación. Con dolor llamo a Rinka la cual llevo a la niña a otro lugar. Con un doloroso movimiento de sus manos el Cristal de Plata apareció mostrando algo de su esplendor, pero los presentes supieron que no era el mismo.

\- El Cristal… – Trata de decir Mars.

\- Si, el Cristal de Plata está conectado a los sentimientos de su portadora, así que se darán cuenta lo que siento en estos momentos. Todas olvidaremos lo sucedido y de esta forma nadie más sufrirá. – Sentencia con algo de dolor en su vos. – Por última vez… ¿Están seguras de esto?

Las cuatro mujeres asistieron con seguridad sin levantarse del piso bajando la cabeza esperando lo pedido.

\- Solo piensen lo que quieren olvidar, solo eso y nada mas… – Ordena con dolor en cada palabra.

Con un brillo que ilumino toda el ala de la Real las cuatro Guerreras abrieron los ojos sintiéndose extrañadas de no saber que estaban haciendo en ese lugar.

\- ¡Mi reina… – Comienza Mars sorprendida. – ¿Nos ha mandado a llamar?

\- Si, las llame para anunciarles de otro integrante del Palacio. – Dice con falsa alegría. – Así que necesitare de ustedes hasta que regrese la Pequeña Dama.

\- ¿Un nuevo integrante? – Dice Venus sorprendida, no solo por la noticia, sino que se sentía como si habría llorado. – Acaso el Rey y tu…

\- No, nada de eso Venus. – Junto con ese comentario recibió un codazo de Mercury. – Mi hermano me hizo tía y me la dejo a mi cuidado.

\- ¿Que le Viejo Sammie aun le func… – Nuevamente un codazo de la regente del conocimiento hizo que la rubia callara, la cual respondió sacándole la lengua a su compañera.

\- Si la pequeña Aika Tsukino estará viviendo con nosotras, así que espero que como las "tías" que fueron con Rini ayuden a la pequeña.

Dicho eso la pequeña entro en los brazos de una molesta Guardia que tenía su impecable uniforme vomitado de leche y su rostro mostraba mucho desagrado. Casi como resorte Mina fue la primera en arrebatarle el bebe a la joven la cual fue vista también por las Inners presentes, salvo por la guerrera de Neptuno que se excuso por no gustarle mucho los bebes. Lo mismo hizo la Guardia que solicito retirarse pero fue llamada por la Reina mientras las "tías" molestaban a la criatura.

\- Se que quieres el puesto de Volkov. Pero eres muy joven para la comandancia. – Confronta la soberana sorprendiendo a la chica. – Pero serás la guardaespaldas de Rey si haces un voto de silencio. – Ofreció la Reina con firmeza en la mirada que asusto a la Joven olvidando su lealtad a su antiguo comandante.

\- Su secreto estará a salvo mi Reina. Con su permiso, debo cambiar mi uniforme. – Responde con una reverencia.

\- Ve tranquila y repórtate a tus deberes de inmediato. – Ordena la Neo Reina.

\- Así será Mi Reina.

Las Inners se quedaron jugando con la niña ante la triste mirada de su Reina y supuesta tía. Rápidamente se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer y aun peor de saber que ellas no conocerían a sus hijos.

La Caída tras la Caída

Sailor Neptun salió del piso Real y fue hasta la cocina donde se encontró con Júpiter la cual la miro con desconfianza.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuestiona tomando una taza de café.

\- ¿Si porque lo dices? – Responde Michiru como si nada.

\- Por nada… – Responde con tristeza. – Entonces… ¿Como estas con Haruka?

\- No lo sé… Sé que estoy molesta con ella, pero no sé por qué y además la extraño… Creo que tendré que hablar con ella. ¿No crees?

\- Diría que si… – Responde una contrariada Júpiter. – ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso aquí?

\- Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Luego de unos instantes es como que recuerda algo. – Lamento lo que dije en el juicio contra tu novio, pero así fueron las cosas. – Sentencia con dureza la Sailor de las mareas.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Solo me uso y nada más. Con tu permiso. – Se disculpa bruscamente.

Sailor Júpiter sale de la cocina porque se sentía mal y no por darse cuenta que su compañera no recordaba nada, sino que realmente se sentía mal. Tras delegar las tareas de la cocina a una de sus asistentes se cambio para irse del Palacio. En el camino a la salida se encontró con Rei quien también salía a comprar algo para su Templo. Lita la miro molesta y la pelinegra le dedico una sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Lita? – Pregunta Rei al verla pálida.

\- Si, solo que no he dormido muy bien. – Responde al ver que ella comienza como si nada.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Ofrece con preocupación.

\- No Rei puedo sola. – Dice cortante.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – Responde con amabilidad.

\- ¿Que si pudo contar contigo? ¿Lo dices enserio? – Cuestiona sarcásticamente.

\- Se que es difícil dejar de lado a quien amas, pero él te uso y nada más. – Sentencia con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Hazme el favor Rei! – Dice tomándola por la solapa de su saco. – ¡Metete en tus cosas quieres!

Dejando a una confundida sacerdotisa y sin decir más se retiro por las calles de Tokio Cristal, hacia un consultorio médico en las afueras de la ciudad, donde sabía que su amiga no tenia conocidos entre el personal que pudieran informarle que era lo que tenia.

Con gran pesar escucho que estaba embarazada de pocos meses y eso le asusto aun mas, habían pasado casi 7 meses de la última vez que estuvo con Steven y no tenía sentido, además que ella no había perdido sus poderes como las demás. Aun así se guardo cualquier comentario y fue a su casa a meditar todas las cosas que podían pasar.

La Caída tras la Caída

Al llegar a su puesto al día siguiente, encontró que Mina estaba más contenta que de costumbre.

\- ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¡Necesito que prepares algo especial para hoy! – Comienza con prisa.

\- ¿Que quieres? – Responde con pesadez. – Estaré ocupada.

\- La Pequeña Dama llegara hoy y va a conocer a su sobrina. - Contesta emocionada.

\- ¿Su sobrina? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- ¿Que no te lo dijo la Neo Reina ayer? Veras la pequeña hija de Sammie estará a cargo de la tía y por ende… ¡Tendremos a otra pequeña que malcriar! – Contesta con alegría dando pequeños brincos.

\- ¡Qué bueno!… mas pañales que cambiar… – Responde con molestia y sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te estás juntando mucho con las Outhers que se te está pegando le mal humor?... Sin ofender Hotaru. – Dice al ver qué pasaba a su lado pero esta no le hizo caso, pues buscaba a una joven guardia de palacio.

\- ¡Es problema mío Mina! Pero dime lo que quieres y lo haré con la condición que no me molesten para cuidar a la pequeña.

\- Esta bien, pero ya arriba ese ánimo. Paso algún tiempo y es hora de seguir adelante. Encontraras a alguien. – Dice con su habitual entusiasmo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- ¡Vuelve a decir algo así y no seré tan simpática! ¿Está bien? – Advierte la castaña asustando a la rubia.

Esta asiste con la cabeza y sale del lugar hacia la recamara de la "recién llegada" y como era de esperarse a través de ella se corrió el rumor del malhumor de la regente del trueno que lentamente se fue alejando hasta que solo era llamada por la Reina.

La Caída tras la Caída

En la tarde una guerrera fumaba en uno de los jardines privados de la Reina, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto quien estaba atrás de ella.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos feos vicios? – Reprende una vos detrás de ella.

\- Lo siento. Pero desde que te fuiste mi vida todo fue una pesadilla. – Responde dejando caer el cigarro al piso. – Lamento mucho lo que paso, sabes que te amo, pero si ya no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé.

\- Pero Haru… yo también te amo, solo que me duele lo que paso, nada más. – Responde poniéndose a su lado.

\- Puedo explicarlo, yo hable con la Neo Reina y pensé que…

\- Ya no importa. – Interrumpe la aguamarina. – No puedo estar sin ti y quiero seguir a tu lado. Solo olvidemos lo que paso y ya. – Responde abrazándola con fuerza y necesidad.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Cuestiona la rubia con alegría.

\- Lo pasado pisado. – Dice Michiru con algo de dudas tras recordar esa frase y a la vez no saber de dónde.

De esta manera ellas se quedaron escondidas en ese lugar hasta que se fueron a su casa en el lujoso Penhouse de ambas donde hicieron el amor toda la noche.

La Caída tras la Caída

Ese día llego la Pequeña Dama que se encontró con su pequeña "Prima" esperándola y al verla en su cuna sintió una conexión que jamás creyó tener con alguna persona. Sintió que sería más que su prima, seria la hermana que jamás tendría y a todas las Sailors le encanto la idea, menos a una que supo muy bien que algún día ese pequeño engaño les explotaría en la cara.

El día fue de dicha para la heredera y las Inners hasta que la noche cayó. Una fresca noche que la Luna se oculto detrás de las nubes como si no quisiera ver lo que estaba pasando. Mientras todos dormían en Palacio, el Rey Endimión estaba en uno de los balcones con una Rosa de Fuego en su mano y un vaso de whisky en la otra.

\- ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto? – Le cuestiona su legal esposa.

\- Ya no pudo Serena. Simplemente ya no pudo. – Responde con lágrimas en los ojos y un tono abatido que jamás había escuchado.

\- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, creo que no fue la mejor opción… – Contesta quitándole la copa y tomando lo que quedaba del contenido.

\- ¡Bórrame la mente como a ellas! – Pide con clara necesidad.

\- ¡Tú no puedes pedirme eso! – Responde sorprendida.

\- Si. Si no… no podre seguir esta mentira, no ante Rini y no queremos que algo le pase. – Afirma con algo de desesperación.

Serena piensa unos segundos mirando a quien en otro momento amo y que ahora era solo un buen amigo. Puedo leer en sus ojos la misma desesperación que la de sus amigas. Con pesar hizo aparecer el Cristal de Plata en su mano.

\- ¿Esas seguro de esto? – El asiste con la cabeza mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. – Entonces… piensa lo que quieres olvidar.

El piensa en ella en todo lo que vivió y todo lo que la amo desde que la vio en aquella esquina en el viejo Tokio del siglo pasado hasta ese momento, hasta ese último beso que quemo sus labios en ese mismo lugar. Al abrir los ojos el brillo del Cristal de Plata hace que no sepa que hacía en ese lugar. Luego mira la rosa que tenía en la mano y esta era gris y sin darse cuenta se hiso cenizas en su mano dejándolo desconcertado. Luego mira a su esposa y le pregunta.

\- ¿Serena que sucede?

\- Tranquilo. – Dice disimulando una lágrima. – Estabas de sonámbulo, jamás te lo había dicho, pero una vez cada tanto sales así, ven te llevare a la cama.

\- Preferiría ir a mi cuarto si no te molesta. – Se disculpa con tranquilidad.

\- Claro, no te preocupes, yo veré si mi pequeña sobrina se durmió.

Serena salió limpiándose las lagrimas llegando a la cocina con la necesidad de otro trago, fue cuando olio algo que nunca había olido dentro de Palacio y mucho menos en la cocina.

\- ¿Quien está ahí? – Cuestiona poniéndose en guardia como la antigua Sailor que fue.

\- Solo yo serena. – Responde Júpiter – solo yo y…

\- ¿Que te sucede? – Cuestiona preocupada.

\- Estoy harta Serena, harta de todo, harta de tener que estar como si nada en esta gran mentira.

\- Yo tampoco sé cómo seguir… – De la heladera saca una botella de vino blanco y una copa fría. – también me gustaría olvidar todo y seguir como si nada. – Reconoce desplomándose en la silla frente a ella.

\- Yo no pienso olvidar nada, yo usare todo esto para seguir adelante y defender esto a pesar de no valer la pena. – Afirma golpeando la mesa con su dedo índice como señalando el lugar.

\- Esa es tu decisión y la respetare amiga, pero no quiero que hagas ninguna locura. – Responde con algo de preocupación mientras serbia su copa y ofrecía a su amiga, la cual rechazo con un gesto.

\- Solo te pediré tiempo… deseo irme lejos de todo un tiempo y olvidarme de todo lo que he amado y ahora odio.

\- Haz lo que te plazca, las puertas están abiertas a lo que desees. – Responde mientras tomaba un generoso trago.

\- Respóndeme algo. – Le pregunta con seriedad mirándola a los ojos.

\- Lo que sea.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo?

\- Si. – Afirma y se toma lo que quedaba de la copa. – De haber dejado ir el amor de mi vida dos veces… de salvado a una gatita negra de unos niños malosos… ¿y tú?

\- De haber viajado a Tokio hace tantos años atrás… con su permiso… Mi Reina. – Se disculpa apagando su cigarrillo en una tasa de café.

Luego de esa charla ella desapareció del Palacio y nadie dijo nada al respecto. Pues sabían que las preguntas estaban de mas y que las respuestas no serian agradables.

La Caída tras la Caída

* Meses después y durante una fuerte tormenta en uno de los hospitales más alejados de Kioto una mujer estaba en la sala de parto aguardando poder dar a luz a su primogénita. Hacía cuatro horas que había entrado en labor de parto, mismo momento que comenzó la tormenta.

\- ¡Puja! – Repetía el doctor por tercera.

\- ¡Sólo un poco más! – Decía la partera tomando la mano de la joven.

Un fuerte trueno suena al compas del grito de la castaña haciendo que se corte la luz. Unos segundos en la oscuridad y la luz de emergencia se activa escuchándose el llanto del recién nacido. Luego otro, pero era de la flamante madre. La luz volvió y el silencio se apoderó del lugar, pues era claro para los presentes que no eran lágrimas de alegría. La enfermera acerco a la recién nacida y ella la tomó en brazos, pero rápidamente la devolvió en un mar de lágrimas. Ella había tomado una decisión. Dar la pequeña en adopción con la esperanza de que tenga una vida normal, lejos de la maldición de sus padres. La tormenta continúo mientras madre e hija eran trasladadas a la habitación y a neonatología respectivamente. Pasada la medianoche Lita camino hacia Neo y se paró detrás del cristal mirando a su hija descansar plácidamente mientras el resto estaba asustados por la tormenta.

Mirándola con un mezcla de arrepentimiento, odio y amor, recordó todo lo vivido hasta ese doloroso momento. Camino por el pasillo hasta la salida del nosocomio. El oscuro cielo le anunciaba su estado de ánimo, se sintió aun peor al darse cuenta que todavía lo amaba. Se miro en un reflejo frente al hospital y odio verse así. Se quito sus aros de rosa y la banda para el cabello cayendo casi hasta la cintura. Se miro nuevamente dándose cuenta que el agua que la estaba mojando ocultaba sus lagrimas. Abrió la mano dejando caer esos accesorios que la hacía ella, salió caminando con una mirada seria, tan seria que parecía que junto con sus aros también había caído su alma.*

Camino hasta la esquina y deteniéndose, giro en dirección a la azotea de un edificio, fue cuando lo volvió a ver. Sabía que él se la llevaría y le daría un buen hogar, pues supo en ese momento que todo lo que tenía que hacer era perdonar, pero ya había tomado una decisión y en ella solo estaba su deber. Un deber que le traería mucha amargura y pesar y que aun así decidió aceptar.

Al día siguiente en dos lugares distintos del mismo planeta dos personas que aun se amaban entraban a sus hogares, por un lado Steven entraba a su hogar junto a su hija Lila, mientras que en un viejo departamento de Tokio Cristal, Lita ingresaba a darse una ducha para luego viajar en un intento por olvidar algo que solo le trajo dolor y sufrimiento.

FIN

*Fragmentos del Spinoff Recuerdos que Duelen

* * *

¡Este es definitivamente el final de Bastardos sin Gloria! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. ¡Pues fue el más grande y adorado desafío que me he autoimpuesto!

Para los que no entiendan porque termina de esta manera, el final quedo perfecto con el principio de Bastardos sin Gloria, pues pareciera que inconscientemente lo hice calzar con esto.

¡Y ahora si, tras un pequeño descanso seguiré con otras locuras!

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Elemar: Fue un capitulo duro el anterior como este. Sufri hacer que las chicas dejaran a sus hijos y pensé muy bien que hacer en cada caso. Esa primera parte fue algo que salio de la nada. Y me alegra que hayas releído Bastardos Sin Gloria, cosa que yo también he hecho para no errarle con algunas cosas. Si lo voy a hacer porque ame hacerlo y de apoco lo ire haciendo con el resto. Te comento que ya lo arme y son 303 páginas sin portada ni índice! Hice una pequeña historia de navidad, pero no me gusto mucho y está dentro de los textos guardados, esos que está llena la carpeta de olvidados! Te Agradezco mucho el apoyo y haber llegado hasta acá!!! Espero que te guste lo nuevo y tratare de darle tiempo ahora que ya no lo tengo como antes! Nuevamente Muchas Gracias!!!

Kay CherryBlossom: Como se verá en Bastardeos sin Gloria, Los niños tendrán su protagonismo. Y si me tome mi tiempo para darles un nombre acorde a cada uno. Si es deprimente, nunca pensé que tanto cuando escribí el fic principal!!! Es una pena que ninguno sepa que fue lo que paso y como viste se pone peor para las chicas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que le des una miradita a Bastardos! Muchas Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y Gracias por el apoyo!!! Nos leemos!!!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Steven tomara el consejo de Ami y los entrenara, pues teme que algún día pase lo que termina pasando. Espero que te haya gustado este final mi Lady! Es el final de una época para mí y espero que también llegue la tuya con Génesis!! Aunque no hay apuro! Bueno un poquito si…XD! Gracias por seguir esta locura que me llevo casi dos años en darle vida!!! Nos leemos!!!

Hannya Cervantez: Me alegra que te guste! Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo!!!

Kat Kou: Si destruí las estrellas, fui malo, pero era necesario! Como ves Mina termino quebrándose y regreso por Milda, pues estaba a punto de dejar todo por ella, pero al no encontrarla… ¿Que le habrá hecho a esa mujer? Esos niños no sabrán de ellas hasta mucho tiempo después… como ya sabrás, al igual que es cierto, ella nacieron para sufrir… pero el tiempo las compensara!! Muchas Gracias por ser parte de esta locura que empecé hace casi dos años!!! Nos leemos!!!

Emily Vargas L: Si las cosas son triste y el final lo es mas, pero te invito a leer el original que es Bastardos sin Gloria, ya que esta es la precuela. Espero lo hayas disfrutado!!!

Alejasmin Kou: Si ya lo se el capitulo fue cruel, pero era necesario y este lo fue también. Como abras visto Mina se termina arrepintiendo pero ya fue tarde… Ami vio en carne propia que no es bueno usar los medicamentos a la ligera! Y Michiru se dio cuenta que había metido la pata. Si las Outhers nunca fueron las mejores amigas del resto y peor con sus enemigos! Lita sufrió y esta sufriendo, mas aun ahora que se entero de su embarazo. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo!!!

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR SU APOYO!

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

¡NOS LEEMOS!


End file.
